Don't Ask
by ashley2707
Summary: Bella and Edward are once again writing for the newspaper but now they're giving out advice. Will their different opinions get in the way of their newly formed relationship? Rated T just in case. Sequel to Let The Games Begin. R&R!
1. Chapter 1

**I put this up at the end of Let The Games Begin and it's not an official chapter so I'm just calling it the prolouge now. The next chapter will be uploaded hopefully tonight but definitely tomorrow. Tell me what you think so far :)! R&R!**

Edward and I have been dating for a week now and so far so good. The newspaper articles were all but forgotten and now everyone was going back to normal, well sort of.

"Oh my gosh, Bella. I can't believe you've been dating my brother for a week! You know what this calls for?"

"An extremely painful makeover where Bella complains the whole time but we know she secretly likes it?" Rosalie guessed.

"Well that's part of it," Alice admitted. "This calls for a weekaversary party!"

"But Alice I don't want a weekaversary party and I'm sure Edward doesn't either," I complained.

"He does, I already asked him," she smiled knowing she had me now. Whatever Edward wanted, I usually made happen.

"Oh yeah, let me just ask him first," I replied hoping that she was lying.

"Fine, I haven't asked him yet, but believe me after I do he will want a weekaversary party," she said smiling evilly and sauntering off with Rosalie in tow.

I quickly rushed off to find Edward but then I heard a familiar voice calling me so I stopped and looked around for the source. When I spotted Mr. Gray I cautiously made my way over to him, hoping I wasn't in trouble for anything.

"Hello, Bella how are you doing today?" he asked politely.

"Fine Mr. Gray," I replied forgetting to ask him in return.

"Yes, well. I was wondering if you would like to help me with another thing for the newspaper," he said. "It really is going downhill and I was hoping you could bring it back up since you did such a good job last time."

Yeah except the last time almost cost me my boyfriend and my sanity. "Depends what am I doing?"

"Well I was thinking that you could write an advice column, you know like answering questions that people send in."

"I guess I could do that," I replied and he patted me on the back appreciatively.

"Thanks Bella, it means a lot to me."

"Your welcome, and a little advice for you Mr. Gray. Find a better newspaper staff next year."

"See you're already giving out good advice," he grinned and started back to his classroom.

EPOV

"Mr. Cullen," someone called from behind me.

I shut my locker door and turned to see Mr. Gray standing there smiling nervously at me. I was instantly suspicious, "Yes Mr. Gray?"

"I was wondering if you wanted to do an advice column for the newspaper," he asked.

"Is there a catch this time?" I asked.

"No of course not, we just need help bringing the newspaper out of the gutter. You will of course be anonymous," he replied.

"Ok, I'll do it as long as I'm anonymous," I replied and then I started walking to my first class.

The first thing I thought of was Bella. Was I supposed to tell her that I was writing another anonymous column for the newspaper or should I just keep it to myself since Mr. Gray said that I would definitely stay anonymous this time? I guess it wouldn't hurt to tell Bella, I can trust her to keep my secret. I just have to watch what I say because I don't want her dumping me over some lame advice I give to the poor souls of Forks High.

Yeah this was going to be fun, I smiled to myself.


	2. Chapter 2

**CH 2**

**A/N: This is the sequel to my story Let The Games Begin. Thank you to all the people who have reviewed and added the story to your favorites, you are all awesome. This will be the last time I update for about a week since I have finals all this week so I won't have time to write anything for any of my stories. **

**Also if any of you have ideas for Bella or Edward's anonymous names for the articles please leave a review or send me a PM. Thanks!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.**

**BPOV**

Edward found me during lunch and told me that he had given in and told Alice she could have her weekaversary party. He begged on his knees for five minutes before I eventually gave in and agreed to come. At least it would only be Edward's family there and it wouldn't be a big party, but it is Alice of course so the party will definitely be extravagant. It was pointless having a weekaversary party, I always hated when people did things like that. It's like they have to celebrate the short time they have together because they don't expect it to last for much longer and that definitely wasn't the case with Edward and I.

I keep expecting that this whole thing with Edward should feel awkward considering we spent two years hating each other, but it feels like the most natural thing in the world. It's as if we were made for each other, and I know how cheesy that sounds but its true.

The only good thing about this party is it would give me time to tell Edward that I was writing for the newspaper now. I didn't think it would be a big deal but considering what happened last time I wanted to be safe. I started to worry about whether or not he would like the advice I gave to the readers. He might think I give bad advice or I don't know what I'm talking about. Even though Edward and I are dating I don't know all that much about him. Sure I know about his family and about some of his personal life but that's because his sister has been my best friend for two years now. I just didn't know how he would react to the advice I give to people and that made me nervous.

I knew Alice would want me to come over before the party so she could get me ready so when she called to tell me to come over I wasn't surprised at all. I went through the whole process of getting my hair and makeup done and then being forced into a dress and high heels, all without complaining. Alice was a little shocked at my behavior and I could tell Rosalie was mad because she liked to think of this as torturing me and now that I wasn't complaining it wasn't seen as torture. Once Alice decided I was perfect she let me walk downstairs to join Edward. Alice obviously coordinated our outfits, dressing me in a light blue strapless dress and Edward in a navy dress shirt with a cobalt blue tie and black slacks.

"What do you even do at a weekaversary party?" I whispered to Edward.

"I'm not entirely sure, I'm just going with whatever Alice says," he smiled and shrugged putting his arm around me.

"It's funny how someone so small can be so annoying," I grumbled and I felt him chuckle.

So when Alice told me that only the family would be there, she lied. Of course I shouldn't have trusted her to begin with since I know Alice, and Alice always has to have big parties, I swear she has a disorder of some kind. Esme and Carlisle left quickly after wishing Edward and I a happy weekaversary. They were lucky that they were allowed to leave at all. I was stuck to hang around with a bunch of people from my high school whom I barely know and most of them I don't even like. Edward left to get me a drink about ten minutes ago and while he was gone I was dodging Mike, Tyler, Eric, and Jacob trying not to let them get near enough to start a conversation. I was walking past the kitchen when someone grabbed me and I was dragged into the kitchen trying not to fall all over myself.

"Hey Bella, I've been looking for you all night," Jacob said leaning against the counter while holding my wrist.

"Yeah well I've been avoiding you all night," I replied trying to jerk my wrist away but he was too strong and it was clear he wasn't letting go.

"Aw come on Bella, we used to be such good friends. Why can't we be friends now?" Jacob asked sounding sad but I could hear the humor in his tone.

"Because Jacob, for one you're a complete jerk and two you have got more than friendship on your mind and I'm not interested," I replied giving up on jerking my wrist away and instead glaring at him.

"You know I'm better for you than Masen," Jacob replied smirking.

"No I don't," was my reply and I tried once more to jerk my wrist from his grasp but he just pulled me closer and held on tighter. I was glad when I heard someone walk into the kitchen but then I looked to see who it was and I saw Edward. I was happy since I knew he could get Jacob away from me, but I didn't want to see them beating the hell out of each other either.

"Let go of her Black," he growled walking towards the two of us looking like he wanted to snap Jacob's arm in two.

"Oh but we're having so much fun over here, you can go back to your party now Masen," Jacob said totally unafraid.

"Last warning Black. Let. Her. Go." He said emphasizing each word.

They were locked in a stare down and I was looking back and forth between them waiting for the inevitable fight. I couldn't decide who would win. Jacob had become really buff since I last saw him in the parking lot, but I knew Edward was a good fighter since I've seen him get into a few fights at school. Hopefully I could stop the fight before it happened but I knew they would go at it whether I was there or not, they hate each other too much.

"Hey Edward do you know where the—" Alice started walking into the kitchen but then she stopped when she saw what was happening. "Oh no you don't, you are not starting a fight at this party Edward Anthony Masen," she snapped walking in between the two boys.

"I have to get going anyway," Jacob shrugged finally letting go of my wrist. "See you later Bella, you too Masen."

Edward stared angrily after Jacob but didn't say anything. Instead he helped Alice find what she was looking for so she would leave the kitchen, leaving the two of us alone together. I stared at him waiting for him to get mad at me or start yelling or something. I didn't like the fact that he was just standing there staring off into the distance.

"Come on," Edward said finally and he grabbed my hand pulling me out into the backyard and then through the forest.

"Edward where are we going," I asked a little nervously. I knew he wouldn't hurt me or anything but I could tell he was still pissed about Jacob and I didn't want to fight tonight, or ever again for that matter.

"I just need to get away from the party, please," he said stopping in the forest and turning to me waiting for my answer.

"Ok," I agreed and he continued dragging me through the forest and down a trail I had come to know very well the past month or so.

Eventually I could see the cabin's outline as we got closer and soon Edward was unlocking the door and turning on all the lights. I sat down on the couch folding my legs underneath me as he started a fire to warm the cold room. He came and sat down next to me but he didn't say anything, he didn't even look my way. Hesitantly I scooted closer to him and laid my head on his shoulder and he instantly relaxed and leaned his head on top of mine. We sat like that for quite a while just leaning against each other and staring at the dancing flames in the fireplace. I loved being here in this cabin. There was really no better place to spend our weekaversary no matter how ridiculous a weekaversary is.

"I'm sorry," he said quietly after a long time.

"For what?" I asked not knowing what he should be sorry for. I felt like I was the one who should be apologizing but I couldn't think of what I did wrong either.

"Acting the way I did, I shouldn't let Jacob get to me like that. I trust you enough to know that you won't leave me for him but I just can't help feeling jealous," he replied tensing up again.

"You're right," I said. "I wouldn't leave you for Jacob, what I had with him is over, we've both changed too much."

"Hm," was all he said. I wasn't sure what he meant by that, and I decided not to ask.

"I love _you_ Edward, if I didn't then why would I be here with you instead of with Jacob?"

"I love you too Bella," he said not answering my question.

"I have something I need to tell you while we're alone," I said after a while.

"Me too," he said turning so that we were facing each other.

"Well Mr. Gray came up to me today and asked if I would be willing to do another thing for the newspaper. He wants me to write the opinion section it will be anonymous but I just wanted to let you know so the same thing that happened last time doesn't happen again," I said watching his face for a reaction.

A flash of surprise crossed his face and then he smiled. "That's great! You're going to be excellent at giving people advice."

"Um, thanks?" I replied unsure. It was great that he was happy for me and everything, but the last time I did an article for the newspaper it caused some problems between us and I was wondering why he wasn't a little hesitant about me writing again. Maybe since we're both not writing an article this time he doesn't see it as a problem. Maybe I'm just overreacting and this advice giving thing isn't so bad, I think I could actually have some fun helping people with their problems. Let's just hope Edward doesn't think that the advice I give is awful.

**EPOV**

I can't believe Mr. Gray! Why would he do this again? Does he get some sick joy out of seeing Bella and I fight it out on paper, of course Bella won't know it's me she's fighting with. I really should tell her but I was too scared now. I knew things were going to get ugly since we were both had completely different opinions and therefore would be giving out different advice. What if she thinks that I'm an insensitive jerk? I really didn't want another stupid newspaper thing to get in the way of us and since Mr. Gray said it was definitely going to stay anonymous this time, Bella wouldn't find out anyway…

_I'll just keep it a secret for now_, I thought to myself, _I'll tell her some other time._ I felt a little guilty but I kept telling myself it was the best thing to do. I didn't want to cause problems when we were only a week into dating.

"So what did you need to tell me?" she asked.

"Oh, um, happy weekaversary," I replied sounding a little guilty.

"Yeah, happy weekaversary," she said sounding like she thought the whole thing was ridiculous. I thought it was ridiculous too but I let Alice have her party anyways, since an unhappy Alice is a scary Alice.

"We should probably get back to the party," I suggested since we had been gone for more than an hour and Alice was probably looking all over for us. Bella nodded and stood up following me out the door and towards the house. By the time we got back everyone was gone and Alice was standing in the backyard with her arms crossed while she was tapping her foot.

"I thought you would have the decency to stay at your own party but I guess not," she said when we were close enough to hear her.

"Sorry Alice," Bella mumbled embarrassed.

"You didn't want me hurting anyone so I had to leave and calm down," I told her.

"Did you at least have fun?" she asked no longer sounding mad.

"Yeah, thanks Alice," Bella said even though I knew that going to the party was the last thing Bella had wanted to do but that's just they way she is. Bella is completely selfless, always thinking of ways to make others happy no matter how uncomfortable she is. That's one of the things that I loved most about her.

"Good," Alice beamed and then skipped back into the house, satisfied with our answers.

"Well at least one of us had fun at the party," I chuckled and Bella laughed with me.

"It really wasn't as bad as I expected it to be," she said thoughtfully and I had to agree with her. At least we got to spend some alone time together in the cabin.

"Thanks for coming," I said putting my arms around her and bringing her close enough so our foreheads touched.

"Anything for Alice," she replied and I pulled back pretending to be offended.

"Oh I see who takes priority over me," I replied in a hurt voice.

"Well duh, I've liked Alice longer than I've liked you," she replied playing along.

"So does that mean you like Jacob more than me since you have liked him longer than you have liked me?" I asked still sort of teasing.

"Oh whatever Edward, you know I came to this stupid party because of you," she replied ignoring my jealous comment.

"That makes me feel special," I said only slightly sarcastically.

Instead of answering me she put her hands behind my neck and pulled my lips down to hers. She pressed her soft lips roughly against mine and I tangled my hands in her beautiful, flowing hair. She pulled back a little to catch her breath, leaving little space between us. "You are very special," she whispered and then before I knew it she was out of my arms and running into the house.

She looked back at me when she reached the door and I could clearly see the smirk on her face. "Love you," she shouted.

"I love you too you infuriating girl," I yelled back and then I started towards the house as well.

After Bella left all I could think about was how guilty I felt about not telling her that I was writing for the newspaper too. _I'm going to tell her tomorrow_, I said to myself knowing full well that I would probably chicken out again anyway.

This could only end in disaster.

**So what do you think so far? Don't forget R&R!**


	3. Chapter 3

**CH 3**

**A/N: This is really, really overdue. I really don't know what to say other than I'm sorry I suck at updating my stories. In my defense I've had major computer troubles such as my first computer crashing and my replacement computer was stepped on by my sleepwalking sister on accident so now the screen is all messed up. So anyways here is the next chapter and I hope that it's good since I haven't really looked at this story in forever and I lost half of my ideas for where I wanted this story to go. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight (unfortunately). **

**EPOV**

_I have to tell her, I have to tell her, I have to tell her,_ I chanted in my head on the way to Bella's house the next day. I was picking her up like I usually did so that we could ride to school together especially because I did not trust her truck to drive her to and from school anyway. I pulled up in front of her house still deciding what I was going to say to her when I looked up and saw a motorcycle in the driveway. My eyebrows drew together in confusion and then realization slowly dawned on me and before I knew it I was out of the car and on Bella's front porch pounding on the door. I didn't fully realize that someone had opened the door until I heard Bella call my name and I realized that her father, Chief Swan, was standing in front of me giving me a dirty look as Bella stood behind him with a confused expression on her face. I looked behind her expecting someone else to be there but then I realized that the only two people in the house were Bella and her father and I instantly felt relieved and a little embarrassed.

"Sorry Chief Swan," I said finally coming to my senses.

"What's wrong Edward?" Bella asked after a long silence in which her father glared at me and I stood there feeling awkward.

"Nothing, I'm sorry," I said glancing quickly at Bella and then back at her father.

"You better get to school Bella," her dad said and then he gave her a quick hug and a kiss on the forehead and then walked into the kitchen after giving me one last look.

"I never really understood why your dad doesn't like me," I whispered to Bella knowing that her dad was probably still listening to us.

"Well I did hate you for a long time and you are my boyfriend so it's just normal for him not to like you I guess," she replied gathering her backpack together and grabbing a jacket out of the closet. She followed me out the door while pulling it shut and then she put her hand in mine and we walked to the car in silence.

I opened her door for her and then walked around the car remembering that I told myself I was going to tell her about me being an advice columnist for the newspaper with her. I climbed into the driver's seat and put the keys in the ignition without starting the car.

"You saw the motorcycle and freaked out didn't you?" she asked me carefully.

I nodded my head feeling somewhat relieved to be able to put off the newspaper problem for a little longer. "I thought it was Jacob's. I know your dad likes him more than me, a lot more, and he would rather you date him than me. Like I said before, I can't help but feel jealous."

"And like _I _have said before you have nothing to be jealous over. Yes my dad is pushing me to be friends with Jacob and possibly more than friends but that doesn't mean that I will be. And the motorcycle is from Jacob but it's because when we were friends I always told him I wanted to ride a motorcycle and apparently he bought this one and fixed it up for me. He dropped it off last night but Charlie won't let me drive it anyways so it's just going to sit there until I can convince Jacob to take it back."

She was trying to comfort me but I could tell she was getting annoyed with this type of conversation. I know it was ridiculous for me to assume she was going to leave me for Jacob but you never know what could happen and I know she says it will never happen but things change. I never really realized how much I loved Bella until I found out that Jacob is still trying to win her over. Every time I see his face now I just want to either go over and punch it or just give up and tell myself that it's Bella's choice who she dates and I can't do anything about it. In reality all I want is for her to be happy, but I want her to be happy with me and no one else.

"Ok I'm sorry, I'll try not to let my jealousy get the best of me. Promise," I told her and then I started the car and drove us to school.

**BPOV**

The whole incident with Edward this morning was on my mind throughout the whole day. I still didn't understand his jealousy over Jacob. I never showed any interest in Jacob even when we _were_ friends and now that I don't even like to be near him I definitely have no interest in him. Sometimes I do wish that Jake and I were still friends but then I try to talk to him and I remember why we aren't friends anymore. I was so lost in my thoughts I didn't realize that Alice was standing in front of my waving her hands trying to get my attention. I blinked a couple of times to clear my head from all these thoughts and then I plastered a smile onto my face.

"Hey Alice, what's up?" I asked trying to sound happy.

"Nothing's up with me, what about you? Both you and Edward are acting strange ever since last night and I want to know what's going on." She said placing her hands on her tiny waist and staring at me expectantly.

"I really don't know what you're talking about," I replied faking innocence.

"You know perfectly well what I'm talking about and if you don't tell me about it this instant then I am going to…" she trailed off not knowing what to threaten me with.

"I'm sorry Alice but there's nothing going on, I promise." I said childishly crossing my fingers behind my back to cancel out the promise.

She looked at me skeptically but nodded her head and then hooked my arm in hers. We walked down the hallway together as Alice went on about trivial things such as clothes and make-up while I pretended to listen, my mind drifting off to different subjects. Once again Alice had to wave her hand in front of my face to get my attention and once I focused my eyes I realized that Mr. Gray was standing in front of me holding a stack of letters. I instantly knew what they were for and I felt nervous and somewhat excited that I was finally going to be giving out advice. Now that I knew Edward was ok with me writing for the advice column I was fully prepared to take on the assignment.

"Hey Bella, I just wanted to drop off some of the letters that have been sent in for the advice column," Mr. Gray said with an excited smile.

I smiled back with just as much enthusiasm and I took the letters from him, voicing my thanks and continuing down the hallway with Alice. She was just as excited about the letters if not more.

"I can't wait to start reading these with you, we are going to have so much fun with this," Alice chattered excitedly.

"Sorry Alice but I can't let you help me give advice to people, I'm supposed to be the one writing the column," I told her trying not to sound mean about it even though I saw disappointment flash across her face. I knew that she would want to help but I wanted to go at it alone, at least for a little while. "Maybe if I get stuck on something I'll ask for your help," I added trying to brighten her mood again.

It worked. She instantly turned her bright smile on me and started talking again. I waved goodbye to her once I reached my classroom and she waved back and then joined Rose so they could walk to class together. I shook my head and chuckled under my breath. Alice was always so full of energy it was ridiculous, and she could talk forever sometimes.

I walked into the classroom just as the bell rang signaling one more minute to get into the classroom before you are counted late. I looked around for an empty seat because we didn't have assigned seats in French class and I noticed that all the seats were taken except for the one next to Jacob of course. I silently cursed the world for being so obviously unfair. I sat down next to Jacob not even glancing his way when I felt something drop onto my desk. I looked down to see a piece of folded up notebook paper and I looked over at Jacob who was looking at me expectantly.

"Why are you passing me a note, are we in middle school again or something?" I whispered at him.

"Ms. Swan do you have something you would like to share with the class," my French teacher Madam Gresham asked from the front of the room. I felt my face turn read as I silently shook my head no and she turned back to the whiteboard and continued teaching.

I shot Jacob a dirty look for getting me in trouble but he just mimed opening the paper so I picked it up and opened it to see what was so damn important. I looked down at the piece of paper for what felt like ten minutes even though I knew it must have been shorter than that. The sentence was clear in the whole put words together to make sense way but the sentence wasn't clear coming from Jacob. I folded the paper back up and stuffed in deep into my backpack before turning my head so it was facing the whiteboard for the rest of the class. Jacob didn't try to talk to me even after the bell rang for class to be dismissed and for that I was grateful. I was still puzzled over his note and I was trying to decide what to do about it. I wasn't going to tell Edward, at least not yet. I really wanted to talk to Alice about it and I didn't get a chance until lunch came around.

I tapped two of my fingers on the back of Alice's hand in our signal to go to the bathroom because girls never went to the bathroom alone you know. She instantly stood up and grabbed my hand announcing to the table that we were going to the bathroom. No one looked suspicious but I'm sure my face gave away all the guilt I was feeling inside. Once we were out of the cafeteria and in the hallway I let out a big breath and let Alice lead me to the bathroom.

"Do you really have to go to the bathroom or did you just want to talk?" Alice asked. I handed her the note wordlessly and I watched her expression change from curiosity to confused and then to contemplating. She folded the paper back up neatly and handed it back to me and I stuffed it in the side pocket of my backpack. "So do you?"

"I don't know," I said making a frustrated sound and throwing my hands up in the air. "Edward is already pissed off because of Jacob and I've told him a million times why he shouldn't be worried about anything because Jacob and I have no relationship whatsoever. I just don't want to cause even more problems with Edward on top of all this jealousy he is feeling towards Jacob that is totally ludicrous."

"Well Bella, Edward will eventually see sense. He only wants you to be happy you know," she said gently.

"I know and that just makes me feel worse knowing that he cares so much about me and if I go through with this it's like me being selfish and…" I trailed off not knowing what else to add. I was shocked about the letter but I was also kind of pleasantly surprised. I really wanted to do what Jacob was asking but I definitely did not want to lose Edward over it.

"Well Bella in the end it is your choice," Alice replied.

"That's helpful," I scoffed and then shook my head, "sorry Alice. I didn't mean to take it out on you."

"I know and it's difficult for you I get it. I just think you should talk to Edward about it, and you should know that no matter what he's not going to end your relationship over this."

"I hope you're right," I replied and then we walked out of the bathroom and back to the cafeteria to finish lunch.

After school I met Edward by his car and we silently drove to my house. He tried to start a conversation with me but soon gave up after I continued to give him short, one word answers. I saw him look at me out of the corner of his eye every so often as we made our way slowly to our house. I felt guilty as I saw the worried look he had on his face and I wanted to reassure him but I was too busy figuring out what to say to him about the note. We pulled up to my house and we both got out and he walked me to my door.

"Are you ok?" he asked once we reached the porch.

"Yeah, I'm fine," I told him and after a long silence, "I just need to talk to you about something."

"Sure," he said a little nervously.

I sighed trying to put a nonchalant look on my face as I reached into the side pocket of my backpack to dig out the note and show it to him. I dug around every corner of the pocket but I couldn't find the piece of paper. I took it off my shoulders and looked into the pocket and realized that the note was gone. Strangely I felt relieved now that it was gone. No note meant I didn't have to give Jacob an answer and I didn't have to tell Edward about it. I knew that Jacob would ask me about it later but hopefully then I won't be as tempted to say yes.

"Um, never mind," I told him.

"Are you sure?" he asked me.

"Yeah, it wasn't that important anyway," I shrugged and then I quickly kissed him and went inside my house breathing a sigh of relief. "When did my life get this complicated," I mumbled to myself and then I threw my backpack by the closet and went into the kitchen to figure out what to make for dinner.

**EPOV**

_That was weird_, I thought to myself as I walked back to my car. I got in the driver's seat and sat there for a minute gathering my thoughts. I was so sure that she had found out about me writing the advice column with her and I was mentally kicking myself the whole ride home for not telling her about it myself. I was so relieved to figure out that it wasn't about that but it seemed weird for Bella to be so upset over something and then instantly shrug it off pretending everything was ok. I looked over at Bella's house for a second and then looked down at the passenger seat and I saw a piece of folded up notebook paper. Curious I grabbed it off the seat and opened it. At first I was confused at who the note was for but then it fell into place and it was so obvious that I wanted to laugh and be upset at the same time.

Can we be friends again? Circle yes or no.

Even if I didn't know what his handwriting looked like, I knew it was Jacob's and I knew the note belonged to Bella because she was just in my car. I was so mad at the fact that she told me all last night and this morning that I never had to worry about Jacob because there was nothing going on with them and there never would be and now that this note was sitting in my lap mocking me I knew the real truth. Bella may be oblivious to what was going on but clearly Jacob wanted a relationship with Bella and it was definitely more than friendship. Maybe I was going too far. Maybe Jacob just wanted to befriend Bella to make me angry and mess with our relationship. _Or maybe he wants Bella for himself_, a tiny voice said in the back of my head. I started the car and drove off in a hurry to escape from all my emotions and to escape from Bella who was most likely going to betray my trust… again.

**R&R! Also did anyone like the Eclipse move? I thought it was pretty good even though the movies never stay 100% true to the book.**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: I suppose writing when you're bored is not the best thing since it means I do not update on my stories very often. Oh well the story must go on since now I know what I'm going to write about. The hardest thing is coming up with some kind of story that a person usually submits to an advice columnist so if any of you have any ideas or actually want advice I will try to do my best in answering it but do not take offense if it is written by Edward, he's kind of a meany ****. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, but someday I will own the world… probably not but I can dream**

**EPOV**

"Alice I need to talk to you about something," I said walking into her room.

"Is no one in this house polite enough to knock?" She asked in a huffy tone but otherwise was her usual annoyingly happy self, until she saw my face. "What's wrong? Oh wait, did Bella tell you?"

"You knew!" I said in an accusatory voice.

"Knew what?" She asked trying to pretend like the last thing she said never happened.

"Knew that Bella has been secretly hanging out with Jacob behind my back and now they're friends, possibly more for all I know," I trailed off thinking of how I had been played and how Bella and Jacob had probably been laughing behind my back this whole time. How could I have ever fallen for this stupid prank? Bella doesn't love me, she probably doesn't even like me and it was just some game that she had been playing that she and Jacob came up with to mess with me. It was always a mystery how she could go from hating me to—

"Ok stop thinking what I know you're thinking because you are just acting like a stupid jealous teenage boy and you don't know anything," Alice said seeing the reaction in my face to what I had been thinking about.

"Well since you know everything then tell me what I obviously don't know," I suggested harshly. She stayed silent at war with herself over how to keep her promise to her friend but not let her brother go crazy at the same time. "Fine I'll just guess. Bella hates me still, she and Jacob thought it would be funny to play with my mind so they came up with this brilliant plan to string me along and then crush me when I see that Bella cheated on me with Jacob and then they can sit and laugh about it at all the high school reunions to come."

"What are you talking about?" she asked like she was deciding whether to laugh at me or slap me. "Of course Bella loves you and I know for a fact that she is not friends with Jacob Black or any other Jacob for that matter. Didn't she tell you about the note?"

"This note," I said pulling the notebook paper out of my pocket.

"Yup, so what's your problem then?" she asked.

I had not really thought this one through. I suppose Bella could have planted the note in my car to make me upset and kind of lead me to the fact that she and Jacob are friends but why wouldn't she just tell me so she can find some satisfaction in watching me get upset or whatever. "She didn't tell me about the note." I replied simply.

"Well then how did you get it?" she asked me.

"She left it on the seat in my car," I said.

"Well then I don't know what happened but I know she's not friends with Jacob if you even read the note you would understand that Jacob is asking Bella to be friends again and she didn't give him an answer yet."

"So she's thinking about it?" I asked getting angry again.

"I'm not sure," she admitted. "I can ask if you want."

"No I'll figure it out myself. There's no point in bringing you into it although you will undoubtedly find some way to include yourself in all this drama."

That got a smile out of her and I left her room still deciding on what to do. For right now I would believe that Bella and Jacob weren't friends… yet. But for some reason I felt like they would be and I don't know how I feel about that. Jealous, I decided, and a little hurt. I guess that Bella is making a full turn around by dating one of the guys she used to hate and befriending the other. I sat down at my computer desk and leaned back in the chair. There were envelopes spread across the keyboard and floor, all the letters Mr. Gray had given me yesterday for the advice column. I had already written some responses but they all sounded like crap to me. I'm sure the student body of Forks would eat it up though, if they even read the newspaper which I know most people don't. That's how I got dragged into this whole mess in the first place.

"Stupid, inadequate journalists who can't write a proper newspaper that everyone likes," I muttered as I started adding to my column. My answers may be of no help but at least it can't be anything worse than what is already in the paper. I smiled to myself as I e-mailed the column to Mr. Gray. _Bella is going to love this_, I thought to myself.

**BPOV**

**From: Desperate Dude**

**My girlfriend is acting really weird lately. Whenever I ask her to hang out or go see a movie with me she is always busy with her friends or homework. Should I just break up with her since she's too busy for me or just keep hoping she will eventually go out with me again?**

**Dear Desperate Dude,**

**We guys all know that girls are always with their friends 24/7. Shopping and talking to their friends about cute guys and make-up is like girls' addiction. We as guys have our addictions as well, we play video games and sports while we either ignore girls or they are cheering on the side lines in their short skirts waving pom poms in the air. (Of course we love that). Back to the point, give her some space. She's either legitly out with her friends or she's cheating on you. It's up to you to make that decision, and I'm sure if you make the wrong one and break up with her, she'll still get back with you if you are hot enough. **

**Sincerely,**

**Mr. Right **

**From: Blindsided Boy**

**I just found out that my girlfriend was cheating on me with her "guy friend". I admit I was nervous at first to find out that her best friend was a guy but now I get why they were "best friends". I really don't know what to do. I haven't broken up with her yet and she said it won't happen again but how do I know? Help!**

**Dear Blindsided Boy,**

**Dump her like yesterday's trash. Really? How can you possibly still be with her? She obviously doesn't love you. If she did she wouldn't be loving on some other man. You cannot trust her again. She just wants to stay with you so she doesn't look like the horrible dirty cheating liar that she is. I'm sure she also told you not to tell anyone about what happened. If you fell for that one then you are seriously stupid or a football player. Here's some advice: Go dump your girlfriend then go find a new one in five minutes because if you are a football player than you can definitely find someone else and probably better. She will be so pissed off that you've moved on that she will try to get you back. Squash her like a bug, rub it in her face and move on. You get revenge and a better girlfriend, problem solved. **

** Sincerely,**

** Mr. Right**

**From: Invisible Girl**

**I have had a major crush on this guy for two years now and he still acts like I don't exist. I've tried so many things to get his attention including changing the way I act and my appearance. I really want to date him but I kind of miss how I used to be… Any advice?**

**Dear Invisible Girl,**

**Two years? Wow, that's a long time to be waiting for the impossible. If that guy has not decided to go out with you yet then move on! He's obviously not worth your time especially after you have gone through such lengths to get him to notice you. If you are still stuck on him then just go up and talk to him. Guys don't always show that they like a girl and even when they do it's in the weirdest ways. Some guys pretend they hate the girl when they really like them a lot. That's just a generalization though, they don't have to hate you to love you. I'm sure if you got to know this guy you guys would either fall in love and have a happily ever after, or you will find out he's a big idiot and move on to have a secret and somewhat creepy crush on some other guy. If the second option happens, look me up, I'm the hottest guy in school, you'll be able to find me ;). **

** Sincerely,**

** Mr. Right**

**I hope I gave each of you at least something you can use to make your lives a little less pathetic. I will be writing again two weeks from now since I have another lovely anonymous writer who will be writing every other week as well and whose opinions and style will be vastly different from my approach I assure you. Until next time remember I'm Mr. Right and the name speaks for itself. **

So this is my competition, I thought to myself. Some cocky, pretentious moron who thinks he's the most awesome thing to be created since pop tarts. Look at me, I'm already going into girl vs. boy mode just like the last time I wrote a column. Well he was right on one thing at least, my views are definitely different than his and if this turns out into a full out war again, at least it'll be fun.

"Hey Bella did you read the paper?" Alice asked.

"Of course," I replied smiling a little, "I needed to scope out the competition didn't I?"

"He's actually pretty funny," she commented. "At least this time you know it's not my brother who's writing with you. We should find out who it is though."

"No Alice, I do not want to get caught up in that mess again. I will just stick to spending time with my boyfriend and dutifully writing my anonymous column without worrying about any other stupid boys."

"If you're sure," she asked and I told her I was most definitely sure. I had no interest in finding out who this jerk was considering there were so many options once again who could be this idiot. Alice had one thing for certain though; at least it's not Edward.

"Hey," Edward said coming up behind me while I was shoving the newspaper in my locker.

"Hi," I replied turning around with a smile already on my face, but then I saw his expression and I dropped the smile and put on more of a questioning look.

"I'll see you two later," Alice said awkwardly and then she gave me a meaningful look before she quickly vanished into the crowded hallway.

"Is something wrong?" I asked tentatively, searching my mind for something I could have done lately that upset him but coming up blank. We were fine yesterday when he dropped me off.

He silently pulled a piece of folded up notebook paper from his pocket and held it up between two fingers. "Is this yours?"

"Yes, but—" I started but he cut me off.

"But what Bella? Were you even going to tell me about this stupid note or were you going to make sure I never saw it? You told me that there was nothing going on between you and Jacob, no friendships or even conversations. I guess this note doesn't count does it?" he asked keeping his voice level the whole time but I could see that he was upset and very angry.

"I just got the note yesterday," I said trying to defend myself. "I was going to show it to you yesterday but I lost it so I figured it wasn't important anym—"

"So because you didn't feel I needed to know you were just going to keep it a secret?" He said and I could see the hurt in his eyes.

"No I wasn't. I just wasn't going to do anything about it. I figured if I had lost the note I wouldn't have to give Jacob an answer and I wouldn't have to tell you about something that means nothing to me," I explained quickly this time so he couldn't cut me off.

"You know how I feel about you and Jacob especially with everything else between you two that I'm pretty sure I know nothing about," he said.

"What don't you know? We were friends for a while, we never dated or did anything, we stopped being friends. What couldn't you possibly know about us?"

"You expect me to believe that after you guys being friends for so long you didn't even consider dating? And even if you didn't what about now? You guys were just friends, why would Jacob be trying so hard to be your friend again if he didn't have some hidden crush on you?" he asked his voice getting a little louder.

"He does not have some secret crush on me," was all I responded to, now I was getting angry at him for bringing up something so ridiculous that I thought was over when we talked about it in the cabin. The bell rang for us to be in class but neither of us moved. "I thought we were done talking about this, I've explained to you that there is nothing going on between me and Jacob and yet you still act like there is."

He handed the note back to me without saying a word, and when I didn't take it he put it in my hoodie pocket. "Go ahead and answer him," he said in a defeated voice. "Be friends with him, I don't care, but it's going to cause more problems between us and you know it."

"Edward, I don't even think I want to be friends with him anymore," I told him.

"Yeah you 'don't think', that leaves the possibilities open," he said and before I could say anything else he was walking down the hallway as quickly as he could.

I sighed reaching into my pocket to grab the piece of notebook paper that is causing so much trouble. I quickly wrote something on it, using the locker as a hard surface, and then I walked the opposite direction that Edward had gone. I had no idea where I stood with Edward anymore. I don't think he broke up with me, and if he did he definitely did not make it obvious. I would probably be asking Alice about it later but for right now I needed to settle things with Jacob. I had no idea how this was going to work out but I knew it wasn't going to be pretty.

**A/N: LONGEST CHAPTER IN THE WORLD! Or not but it's pretty long for me! Hopefully you like it because I had to re-read all my other chapters to get back into writing this and although it didn't take long I found so many mistakes it was painful. Spell check is useless :P. R&R**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Sooooo…. I think this is going to be a good chapter and same with the next one, at least I hope so. I'm trying not to rush the story but I tend to do that a lot. I kind of dragged this one out which I hope doesn't seem to long and annoying like those movies you think are ending and then some weird twist happens and the movie goes on for another two hours… like this note… anyways tell me what you think :D. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of the characters**

**APOV**

Lunch was completely horrible. I dragged Bella to our table despite her protests of having something she needed to get done which was a total lie. I knew she did not want to see Edward and I knew he did not want to see her but they needed to get over it and stop being two big annoying babies and start acting like they're in love again or my whole dream of Bella being my future sister-in-law will be ruined and Edward will regret it for the rest of his miserable life. When we got to the table Edward refused to look at Bella or acknowledge her presence and she pretended like she didn't care even though I knew better. After we sat down I kicked Edward in the shin under the table but he pretended nothing had happened and continued looking everywhere but at Bella. I felt bad for her and before too long she got up and walked out and I didn't try to stop her. I saw Edward glance her way as she walked out of the cafeteria but he saw me looking so he scowled at me and looked away again.

After the bell rang I got outside of the cafeteria quickly to see if Bella was hanging out at the lunch table outside that she liked to hang out on and read her books. She wasn't there but someone else I wanted to talk to was. I walked up to Jacob trying to make myself look taller and more intimidating. I could tell this was not going to go well especially since he had his usual pose with him and I had no one as back up.

"Hey midget," Jacob said and his stupid friends laughed like it was oh so funny, but Jacob just continued to stare at me. "What do you want?"

"Why did you give that note to Bella?" I asked him.

"What are you talking about?" he asked so convincingly I would have believed him if I had not seen the note myself.

"I know you gave it to her just tell me why," I said.

"Look if Bella is making up stories that I slipped her some note than whatever, she's probably trying to make Mason jealous for some reason," he said nonchalantly but I could see in his eyes that he was lying and I had no idea why he would lie about it.

"If you won't tell me the real reason than tell her," I replied and then turned on my heel and walked quickly away. I don't even know why Bella would want to be friends with that jerk in the first place. I still don't even know what she gave Jacob as an answer but I'm guessing it was not a yes or else he would have been boasting about it just now. I made a mental note to ask her what she told him later but for right now I just wanted to deal with Edward and how he was acting like an immature boy. I walked into his classroom not caring that everyone was in there since the bell had not rang to signal the beginning of class.

"We need to talk ASAP," I told him with a glare. He pretended like he didn't hear me and stared right past me at something on the wall. "Edward I'm over here and I am not leaving until you agree to talk to me like a civilized person and not some immature kid who is upset about something stupid that is not his problem."

That got his attention and he looked up at me. "Not my problem? Of course it is."

"If you don't have enough trust in Bella to not let her have some stupid guy friend if she wants to, which I'm sure she doesn't, than why are you even dating her?" I asked him.

"It's not that I don't trust Bella, I don't trust Jacob," he snapped.

"Well then take it out on Jacob and not Bella. If you were my boyfriend and you were acting like this I would have either yelled at you until you stopped acting ridiculous or I would have broken up with you, either way you lose, so knock some sense into your thick head and apologize to Bella." And once again I stalked off without saying anything else and ran to my class before I was late. It was so hard helping everyone with their love lives.

**EPOV**

Alice was right but I was not about to admit it. I shouldn't be mad at Bella but it's not as if I can go yell at Jacob without getting into a fist fight. I felt bad now though that I hurt Bella for no reason. It really is ok for her to be friends with another guy just not Jacob, and preferably with either Emmett or Jasper since I know they won't try to get with her. I know I have to fix this but I really, really don't want to. It's hard for me to admit when I'm wrong. After class I walked out quickly heading towards Bella's classroom. I stopped when I saw her by her favorite lunch table outside and I started walking over to her and then I saw Jacob walk up from the opposite side so I stopped mid-step and looked for somewhere to hide. I saw Bella hand him something and I took a deep breath and started walking towards them without waiting for Jacob to leave. If she was going to be his friend then I would at least have to learn to tolerate him.

Jacob saw me walking towards them before Bella since her back was to me. Once she saw the look on his face though, she turned around and stared at me without expression. "Hey," I said standing uncertainly next to Bella.

"Why are you here Mason?" Jacob asked.

"Just here to talk to my girlfriend," I said putting emphasis on the last word.

"Yeah well I was here talking to her first so run along," he said waving me off.

"Whatever else you need to talk about can be said in front of Edward," Bella said still not looking at me but at least she wasn't acting like she was angry with me.

"Ok," he replied shrugging like he didn't care either way. "I was just going to invite you to a beach party at the reservation tomorrow night."

"I'll have to think about it Jake," she replied with an annoyed tone.

"Just make sure you come alone," he replied looking pointedly at me.

"Don't worry about me, I don't want to have to spend more time around you than necessary," I replied trying to play it off.

"Same here," he said and then turned around walking off.

Bella turned towards me with a glare. "Did you just come over to spy on us?"

"No I wanted to talk to you about this morning," I said trying to look apologetic.

"What about it? You made yourself pretty clear about everything," she replied crossing her arms while still glaring at me.

"I just wanted to tell you that," I paused but forced myself to continue, "That I was wrong and I'm sorry."

"If you think that fixes everything then you are sadly mistaken," she replied.

"I don't know what else you want me to do," I replied.

"I just gave Jake an answer," she replied ignoring my comment.

"What… um what did you say?" I asked hesitantly telling myself over and over that I didn't care if she wanted to be friends with him.

"I wrote: we'll see how it goes on the paper and circled that."

"Oh," I replied not sure how I felt about that. It meant that she was going to try to be friends with him obviously but she's still not sure she wants to be. It could be good or bad I guess.

"Yeah, is that going to be a problem for us?" she asked raising her eyebrows at me.

I swallowed and stared into her eyes. I loved her eyes; even know when she was using them to glare at me. They were a beautiful brown that reminded me of warmth and happiness. Then I took in her whole expression and almost laughed to myself at how defiant and angry she looked. It was kind of cute but I wasn't about to tell her that. I let out a chuckle before I could hold it in.

"What?" she asked.

"No, it won't be a problem," I told her trying to be serious again.

"Are you sure because that's not what you said this morning," she challenged.

"Well things changed since this morning. I don't care if you're friends with Black, I trust you," I told her and her expression softened.

"Are you sure?" she asked. "Not like it matters anyway," she added quickly.

"Yes I'm sure," I replied moving to give her a hug and she didn't back away which made me think she had forgiven me. "I'm sorry." I said again.

"I know," she replied and gave me a quick kiss and then grabbed my hand and we walked to the parking lot together. I left her at her car and then drove home, dreading when Alice would get home and probably kill me for what happened today. Oh well, at least Bella wasn't mad at me anymore.

**APOV**

I caught Bella before she backed out of her parking spot. I made sure Edward was gone before I stopped her so that he didn't know I was there. I climbed into the passenger side and instantly got down to the questions.

"What did you tell Jacob? Why was Edward here? Aren't you two still mad at each other? Did he apologize yet?" I asked in a rush.

"Alice! Calm down, one at a time," she said almost laughing at me. "I told Jacob we will see how this works out, Edward apologized and walked me to the car, I don't think he's mad at me anymore and I'm not mad at him anymore."

"Oh, ok then. So you are going to be friends with Jacob again?"

"I'm going to try," she admitted. "I'm not sure how it's going to go, especially since Edward isn't too happy about it even though he told me it would not cause problems between us."

"I'm sure you and Edward will be fine," she said waving off my fears. "I want to know how things go with Jacob though, I'm kind of curious."

"Alice you are always curious," she laughed.

"Yeah I know," I said smiling back. "I'm here if you need me too."

"Thanks Alice. I'm supposed to go to a party with him tomorrow night, I might need some fashion advice," she said and I instantly went into planning mode going through clothing options and hair and make-up.

"I know the perfect outfit," I finally said clapping my hands together in excitement. "You should come over tomorrow around 6:00 and I will get you ready."

"Ok but the party starts at 6:30," she said already knowing it was going to take me more than thirty minutes to get her ready.

"It's always good to be fashionably late Bella," I replied and then I got out of her truck. "I will see you tomorrow, don't be late."

I got in my car and drove home still perfecting my ideas for Bella's outfit and accessories for tomorrow. I walked into my house and Edward was sitting in the kitchen waiting for me.

"Did we still need to talk?" he asked.

"Nope you apologized to Bella," I said simply. "You even get to see her tomorrow when I get her ready."

"Ready for what?" he asked confused.

"Ready for Jacob's party," I replied smugly. After treating her like he did he was going to have to see how gorgeous she would be tomorrow before I send her off to hang out with Jacob. I knew Bella wasn't going to cheat on Edward; she wasn't that type of girl. But it would still be fun making Edward suffer a little.

"Oh," was all he said but I saw the jealousy spark in his eyes.

"Don't worry. Bella won't do anything with Jacob," I told him.

"I know but you never know what could happen. She's also the type of person who would make others happy before herself no matter what."

"I thought you trusted her," I accused, raising my eyebrows.

"I do trust her," he replied with certainty, "just not Black, like I said this morning."

"I know," I replied not knowing what else to say to that. I didn't really trust Jacob either. I wanted to know his real motives behind wanting to be friends with Bella again.

**BPOV**

I woke up the next morning when I heard my phone go off across the room where it was plugged into the charger. I had three texts: two from Edward and one from Jacob. I wondered for a second where Jacob had gotten my number but then I figured he either got it from my dad or kept it in his phone for all these years. The texts from Edward were his usual "good morning beautiful" and "are you still asleep?" and the text from Jacob was asking whether I was going to his party tonight or not. I texted Edward back first and then I went to get dressed and brush my teeth etc. Charlie was downstairs already eating a bowl of cereal.

"Hey Bells, what are your plans for today?" he asked without looking away from his newspaper.

"Probably homework or hang out with Edward and then go to Jacob's party tonight on the reservation," I said trying to be casual but he looked up from his paper in shock.

"You're hanging out with Jake tonight?" he asked trying to clarify.

"If that's ok," I replied hoping he might say no.

"Yeah it's ok, it's great actually. I'm glad you two are hanging out again," he said looking back at his newspaper with a smile on his face. I knew he was going to be happy about me hanging with Jake again, I just didn't want him to get any ideas about us dating or anything. I was with Edward and that was not going to change, no matter how infuriating he is.

"Yeah so I think I might hang out with Edward today until the party," I decided.

"That's fine just don't forget Jacob," he replied. "I'm going fishing so I won't be home anyways."

"Ok dad I'll be home by curfew," I replied moving to the stairs.

"Don't worry about it, just get home sometime before I wake up tomorrow," he replied.

"I'll be home by curfew," I said again.

"Ok Bells," he said but I knew if I got home later he wouldn't mind. Not like it would matter since he would be asleep anyways and he is a deep sleeper.

I texted Jacob telling him I would be there and he texted me back telling me to meet him at his house first and we would walk to the party together since it was on the beach. Then I texted Edward asking him what he was doing and he texted back saying nothing and that I should come over so I grabbed my keys and said good-bye to Charlie then drove to his house.

"Hello Bella," Edward's mom said when she opened the door.

"Hello is Edward here?" I asked.

"Yeah he's upstairs in his room, do you want me to get him?" she asked.

"No I can get him," I replied but then added, "if that's alright."

"Yeah that's fine," she replied chuckling at me.

I walked past her and walked up the stairs. Alice pulled me into her room before I got to Edwards and she shut the door quickly.

"Ok so here's the plan," she said. "We are going to try to make Edward jealous tonight by making you look extremely hot for Jacob's party."

"Alice I don't want him to be jealous I want him to stop being upset about my friendship with Jacob," I told her.

"I know and he's already said he trusts you so he won't be mad at you and I'm sure he won't try to hurt Jacob so it will be fine, I just want him to suffer for yesterday and you may say you aren't mad at him but I'm sure you want a little revenge too."

"Yeah maybe," I agreed.

"Ok then we will have a little fun with him tonight. Call Charlie and ask if you can spend the night here, tell him Edward is going to be out somewhere else tonight or whatever. That way when you come home from the party we can mess with him a little."

"Alice are you sure this isn't going to blow up in our faces?"

"It will be fine," she said and so I called Charlie and he said that would be fine. I think he was just willing to let me do anything now that I was hanging out with Jake again, something he has wanted for a long time.

"Can I go see Edward now?" I asked her.

"I suppose," she said with a smile.

I walked out the door and knocked on Edward's door making sure he was in there before I walked in. I heard him say come in so I opened the door and he was standing next to his bed without a shirt on and his hair all messy and wet because he just got out of the shower.

"Hey Bella," he said taking a shirt off his bed and pulling it on.

"Hey," I replied trying to hide the blush I felt on my cheeks.

"Alice told me you're going to Jacob's party tonight," he said and his tone didn't sound mad or anything but I still felt guilty.

"Yeah… my dad is thrilled that I'm hanging out with Jake. I wish you could come with me though, I would feel better about going," I said.

"It's ok," he said walking closer to me. "It's probably best that Jacob and I spend as little time as possible around each other."

On that I agreed with him, but that made being Jacob's friend and Edward's girlfriend at the same time a little difficult. He put his arms around me and I gave him a little kiss which would have turned into something better but then there was a knock at the door.

"Hey guys, I figured I could hang out with you two since we're all not really doing anything," Alice said walking in without waiting for a reply to her knock.

"Yeah Alice, that would be great," I said trying to sound happy. Edward didn't let go of me and we were still pretty close to each other which wasn't making things any better.

"So what do you guys want to do? We can call up Rose, Em and Jazz and all hang out together." Alice said.

"Ok," Edward agreed, "go call them and we'll meet you downstairs."

"Ok," Alice agreed already dialing someone's number on her phone. Once she shut the door behind her Edward pulled me in for another kiss but it was much more heated than the last one. I finally pulled away saying we need to get downstairs and even though he didn't want to, Edward followed me downstairs to the living room where Alice was waiting.

"Everyone's coming," she announced. "I still don't know what we are going to do but I'm sure we will figure it out when everyone gets here."

"We can go bowling," Edward said smiling at me.

"You know I'm not good at any sport known to man," I protested.

"Yeah I know," he said smirking now.

"Bowling would actually be pretty fun, I don't think I've been bowling since that one time we went to that birthday party for some girl in our class remember Bella?" Alice asked.

"Yeah that was also the day that I threw the ball behind me, twice and then threw a ball into the lane beside me. If I had not used the bumpers for that game then I wouldn't have hit one single pin."

Both of them started laughing and I just glared at them knowing I wouldn't be able to talk myself out of bowling now that they couldn't wait to see me make a fool out of myself trying to bowl. We drove to the bowling alley that was thankfully in Forks. We didn't have much in the way of entertainment in this town so the bowling alley had a good number of people in it. We met everyone else there and at for the first five frames I was actually doing good, well not good but I wasn't throwing the ball anywhere else but the lane I was supposed to be using.

"So I heard you have a new boy toy," Rosalie said quietly, smirking at me.

"He is not my boy toy," I replied rolling my eyes.

"They're just friends," Alice said and then she looked unsure, "you guys are friends now right?"

"Yeah friends with benefits," Rosalie laughed.

"Yes we are friends and no we are not friends with benefits," I replied glaring at Rosalie and silently telling her to shut up before Edward heard her.

"You've known Jacob for a long time and you never even considered dating him?" Rosalie questioned.

"No I didn't, we were just really good friends."

"You didn't even try dating him?" Alice asked incredulously.

"You don't have to date every guy you meet," I replied exasperated, making sure that Edward was busy talking to Emmett and Jasper so he wouldn't notice our conversation.

"Yeah but Jacob is kind of hot," Alice said and Rosalie nodded in agreement. "I would have dated him."

"Well I didn't and can you two shut up before Edward hears you and goes ballistic?" I snapped.

"Fine, fine," Alice said holding her hands up in surrender. The boys walked over with the drinks we ordered and Edward sat down next to me and put his arm around me.

"See, you aren't that horrible at bowling," he teased.

"Yeah well just wait, I'm bound to mess up at some point, it's in my nature," I smiled back.

"Just make sure that when you do mess up that you don't hurt yourself, we know how much you want to go to Jacob's party tonight," Rosalie commented with an evil smile.

"Why does Bella get to go to a party while we have to stay home and be bored all night," Emmett complained and Rosalie elbowed him in the ribs. "Just kidding babe, I love spending every night with you no matter what we're doing."

"Whipped," Jasper laughed at Emmett but then Alice glared at him. "Sorry Ali."

"Yeah you better be sor-," she trailed off and then looked up at the clock. "Oh my gosh Bella we need to get home right now!"

"What? Why?" I asked.

"You need to get ready for the party," she said grabbing my hand and pulling me to my feet.

"Ok, ok Alice I'm coming, we kind of need Edward since he drove here," I said trying to yank my hand back.

"Right," she took off to grab Edward and I stood by the front doors waiting. Alice ended up grabbing everyone saying that she needed Rose's help and the boys could just hang out downstairs so Edward wouldn't be bugging us. We drove to their house and Alice rushed me upstairs with Rosalie following behind and she threw me into the bathroom with some clothes she picked out earlier.

"Ok Bella, sit in the chair and hold still," Alice said and she started putting on some makeup and Rosalie put up my hair. Once they deemed me ready, Alice pushed me out the door and down the stairs.

"Can I at least say bye to Edward before you push me out the front door?" I asked and Alice nodded with a mischievous smile. I already knew Edward was not going to want me to go to Jacob's party dressed like I was but I still wanted to say bye and reassure him before I went to the party.

We went downstairs where the boys were hanging out and they all looked up at us. Alice had me dressed in a silky strapless light blue halter top with a black mini skirt completing the outfit with silver strappy heels that were at least two inches. I complained over the heels of course, not only am I a super klutz but we'll be on a beach where it will be hard to walk in heels. Alice assured me that she would give me some different shoes after we showed Edward the outfit because apparently heels make a girls' legs look longer and sexier, I wasn't so sure. Jasper and Emmett looked at me in shock but then quickly looked away in fear of their girlfriends seeing them gawk at my appearance. Edward looked up at me with a weird expression on his face that I couldn't place. It looked like something between lust and hunger. I blushed as he stood up and walked towards me.

"You look great," he said but I could tell that he was holding something back. He looked uncomfortable about something and I gave him a questioning look.

"What?"

"I just don't want you to go out with Black looking like that," he said and I could picture Alice smirking behind me.

"Well it's too late to change now," I replied trying to sound indifferent.

"Just be careful then," he replied but I could still see that he didn't like the idea of me going out in this outfit.

"I will," I told him and then added, "I promise."

He kissed me good bye and I waved goodbye to everyone else in the room, still blushing from the way Jasper and Emmett were looking at me. I saw Edward glare at them and they became interested in the wall, avoiding looking at me.

"Have fun Bella," Alice exclaimed. "And don't forget to come back here after you're done."

"Are you sure? What if it goes on a little longer than expected?" I asked.

"I'm sure we will still be up, don't worry," Alice replied and I said ok and then hugged her bye.

I got into my truck and drove off to the reservation. I was going to be fashionably late just like Alice wanted. I was hoping Jake was still at his house because I did not want to walk into this party alone, especially since it is with a bunch of people I don't know. My mind wandered back to Edward. I really didn't want him to worry about me all night and I felt kind of guilty for making him jealous. Oh well. I was determined to have fun at this party no matter what. This was the first test of my new friendship with Jacob and I have a feeling we will have fun tonight.

**A/N: So that was a lame way to end the chapter but I wanted to write the party separately. Tell me what you thought about this chapter. Too much drama? **


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Yay finally another chapter! I'm lazy, I'll admit it. I hope you enjoy this chapter. It was fun to write it though sometimes I think I'm funny when I'm not XD. Tell me what you guys think since reviews always make me happier in life. Thanks to all you people who are still reading this story even though the chapters come out like every few months, I know it annoys me when people do that and now I'm being a hypocrite. I'll try to be better like always :). **

**CH 6**

**BPOV**

I pulled my truck to the side of Jacob's house and put it in park. I sat there for a minute mentally preparing myself for tonight. I felt pretty awkward. I mean I would be surrounded by all of Jacob's friends tonight, friends who have constantly taunted me during school. I wanted to just give up and go back to Edward and all of my other friends who actually liked me, well except for Rose but I'm pretty sure she hated everyone but Alice and Emmett. Before I could start my car back up and pull out of the driveway I heard a tap on my window and I looked up to see Jacob's smiling face peering through the window. He opened the door for me and helped me out of the car, at the last minute I remembered Alice had thrown some flip flops into the truck for me to change into so I hopped back in to grab them but Jacob stopped me.

"You should leave the heels on," he said looking me up and down, "they look nice on you and make your legs look super hot."

"Sorry, no can do," I replied. "Besides it shouldn't matter to you how hot I look considering I have a boyfriend and everything."

"I'm not worried about Cullen, I can take him in a fight," he replied giving me a cocky smile.

"If you're going to bad mouth Edward all night then I might as well just leave and call this whole thing off," I said coldly.

"Ok, ok," he replied throwing his hands up in surrender, "I'll behave… for tonight."

I shook my head but I couldn't hold back the smile that made its way onto my face. Jacob had always been able to make me smile, even when I didn't want to. I remember this one time we were sitting on his back porch while our dads were inside watching some sport game on the TV. I told Jacob over and over again he could go inside and watch the game with them like I knew he wanted to but he just stayed outside with me and my bad mood. I was upset because Edward was making fun of me that day like he usually did back then, but this time he said something even worse than usual.

"Come on Bella it's not like you're a normal girl anyways," Edward smirked, cocking his eyebrow in a challenge.

"And what is that supposed to mean Mason?" I snapped back, rolling my eyes towards Alice in a 'can-you-believe-him' kind of way.

"I mean you don't have feelings like a real girl or else all of my insults would just make you cry," he shrugged and while I was deciding whether or not to take that as a compliment or an insult, he continued, "and besides, you don't even look like a girl, I'm surprised everyone doesn't go around calling you Butch."

Alice gasped whipping her head towards him giving him a shocked look while I just stood there with a blank look on my face, utterly stunned. Every insult he had ever thrown at me had never stung as bad as this one had. Insulting my intelligence or my personality, anything but my looks, was one thing because I knew it was a lie because I was at least confident in that aspect of my life. My looks were another thing. My mom was never around so it's not like I learned the ropes on being a girl. Alice was just beginning to make me get into that stuff and even to this day I still am not used to it. That day he took my already fragile self-confidence and crushed it under his perfectly shined, overly expensive boot. He didn't even seem fazed by Alice's death glare and my perfectly stoic face, he just turned and went on his merry way into their house while I held back tears and Alice tried to comfort me by explaining that he was a moron, which I knew, and that he was an insensitive prick, which I knew. But no matter how many names we called him and how many things I already knew about Edward's lack of personality and class, it still hurt. To this day it still hurt. But that same day on Jacob's back porch I confessed what had happened and he went on and on about how cute I was and how I shouldn't let some idiotic boy tell me differently because all that mattered was his opinion since he was the only boy in my life that matters, besides my dad of course. He made me laugh when I had every intention of shutting my emotions down and becoming some sort of robot with no feeling.

"Earth to Bella," Jacob waved his hand in front of my face and startled me back to reality. "Hey where'd you go?" he asked giving me his charming smile.

"Back to the days when I actually liked you," I joked but then saw his face fall so I placed my hand on his arm and looked at him apologetically. "I'm sorry Jake, I was only kidding."

"No you weren't," he gave me a sad smile. "I understand Bells, really I do. I know that we used to be closer and we used to be nicer to each other and care more. I miss it too, and I'm trying to make up for it. Could you just try to love the new Jacob as much as you loved the old one? I promise they're not that different. Maybe I'm a little more confident and a little more…"

"Jerky," I supplied with a smile.

"Yeah," he laughed. "I've toned down on the jerkiness though, I'm trying Bells," he looked at me his eyes pleading with me to understand.

I sighed, "I know Jake, I wouldn't have come tonight if I hadn't thought that you were trying to be my friend again. I really missed you."

"I missed you too," he smiled in relief, as if a huge weight had been lifted off of him. "And now everyone is going to miss us if we don't make it to the party in the next second."

"I'm ready when you are," I replied. Jacob playfully offered his arm and I linked mine with his playfully bumping him with my hip. He smiled down at me and I couldn't help smiling back, he just had that sort of air about him that made everyone around him automatically happier. He led me up the rocky beach, which proved to be extra difficult since I forgot about exchanging my high heels for flip flops when I was occupied walking down memory lane.

Everyone looked up when we first showed up in the crowd. Ok maybe I'm over exaggerating. Not everyone looked up. Not the guy by the table holding all the food with his back turned to us, not the kid who was crawling around the floor looking for his lost camera that some girl just threw to the ground in disgust (only goes to show that discreetly taking pictures of a certain part of a girl is frowned upon), or the girl who was practically licking her boyfriend's face in the middle of the dance floor. Besides that, yeah, everyone was looking at us. Leah stood out most considering the death glare I was receiving from her. She oozed hatred. After staring at us for a second she turned to the guy she was with and made a big show of pulling him off the dance floor to a more secluded patch of the beach. I rolled my eyes at how pathetic she was, trying to make Jacob jealous. Jacob cleared his throat and everyone went back to whatever they were doing before and I kept my eyes on the ground as he led me closer to the group of people who either despised me or were at least wary of me. Once upon a time I knew all of these people and even though they weren't my friends, they were at least acquaintances. Now they only tolerated me because I was with Jacob, and they all like Jacob. Everyone likes Jacob. Well except for Edward, he didn't like Jacob at all.

When we reached the refreshment table I finally decided it was safe to at least look around me. The first thing I noticed was the lights. There were a few cars parked on either side of the party, shining their lights onto the dancers, but there were also strings of lights running from the top of one pop-up gazebo to the next with a total of four. In one gazebo there were giant speakers and an equally good sized radio sitting on a small card table where there was at least five people gathering around to request songs. The next two gazebos held refreshments, one with food and one with the drinks. I didn't look too closely but I could swear I saw some cans of beer and wine coolers sitting in a giant bucket of ice. I was pretty sure the punch was spiked too, not only because of the guy pouring something into it, but just because it was a party with a bunch of teenagers there, teenagers who were not opposed to drinking and who probably did it on a regular basis anyways. The last gazebo held some chairs that were completely occupied, some by two people at a time who looked like they were having a good time. I finally looked back up at Jacob who was looking out at all of the people like he really wanted to be with them but he was sticking by me because he knew how uncomfortable I was.

"You can go out there you know," I told him, casually slipping my arm out from his, releasing the dog from his leash.

"No, I'm fine right here," he said grabbing my hand like he was anchoring himself to me.

"No you're not," I replied trying to slip my hand out of his but then discovering my attempts were futile.

"Really Bells, I go to things like this all the time, I'm fine doing whatever you want to do. I'm just glad you even came in the first place, I don't want to make you do anything you don't want to do." He gave me his heartbreaking smile and before I came to my senses I started walking towards the throng of people dancing, pulling him right behind me. No, I wasn't good at dancing, or so I always thought, but since I went to Edward to that club the night Alice and Rosalie made me go on that date with him that he won at the auction, I've been a little more comfortable dancing.

At first we started out dancing to some hip hop song without making any sort of physical contact. We sort of did that cliché teenager dance thing where we moved our hips to the beat and did some weird thing with our arms at different intervals. After a while I just became another one of the crazy teenagers dancing in a group with all the other teenagers. I was actually enjoying myself and I even started dancing with other people around me, always keeping Jacob either near me or in my sight. I didn't think twice when someone handed me a cup with something liquid inside it. I was extremely thirsty from dancing and I could use something to cool me down. I sipped it and it tasted pretty normal except for a slight hint of something else. I shrugged it off and downed the rest of the glass, only to be passed another one. This one had a slightly more perceptible taste to it, but I just drank it anyways. It's not like it's the first time I've had a drink and worst case scenario is I would have to spend the night at Jake's house, which I've done that before so no big deal.

My dancing started to get sloppier and somehow I lost my shoes because I could feel the smooth rocks against my heated skin. At some point I found Jake again even though I couldn't remember losing him, and we danced with each other again, this time a little more physical. I was grinding against Jake and he was moving his hips right along with me and then the song changed to something slower. Jake grabbed my hand and spun me around to face him. The world wouldn't stop spinning, but after a minute I could focus on Jacob's face and he was smiling but he had a touch of worry in his eyes. I gave him a bright smile and placed my hands behind his neck as he placed his hands on my hips. We started to sway back and forth and my head was feeling fuzzy so I laid it on Jacob's shoulder, nuzzling his neck. He stayed perfectly still, not attempting to make any moves on me which was weird considering I kind of expected him to. He was always talking about how hot I was and how much he liked me and yet when he had his chance to actually act on his feelings he does nothing. I tried not to take it too personally, I mean he's Jake, maybe it's against his morals to take advantage of a girl who has been drinking.

"You're so good," I whispered not realizing I was speaking out loud.

"What?" Jake asked softly.

"Nothing, I'm just commenting on your impeccable character," I slurred, smiling up at him.

"Bella you're drunk," he chuckled.

"I'm not," I said slowly lifting my head up and then watching the world shake for a second. "See I can stand all by myself," I insisted, pulling myself out of his arms and standing there with a smile on my face.

"Ok Bells," he smiled putting one arm behind my back supporting me. "Let's go lay down somewhere ok?"

"Sure," I replied confused. Now that Jacob was actually trying to make a move I didn't want him to. I mean I was insulted before because he didn't but I definitely was not going to cheat on Edward.

I heard people calling to Jacob telling him "bye" and "good night". Everyone loved him. I loved him. Wait, did I just think that? I mean I do love Jake, I've always loved Jake. He's like my big brother, that's all. He led me back up the beach and I could see his house and all the lights were off. I stumbled my way across the road and insisted that I was always clumsy and that didn't prove that I was drunk. Jake just let me believe whatever I wanted at this point. He started to lead me into the house but I stood my ground.

"I don't want to wake up Billy," I told him.

"You won't, he's a heavy sleeper," he replied laughing.

"I don't want him to see me like this," I said changing tactics.

"Where do you expect to sleep then Bella? I'm not letting you drive home," he replied seriously.

"I'll sleep in my truck," I insisted.

He looked at me for a long time before he sighed, "fine I'll go get some blankets."

"Thank you."

He went inside after leaning me against my truck and telling me to stay put no matter what. I saluted him and stayed exactly where he left me until he came out again. I stumbled towards him trying to help with the pile of blankets he had in his arms.

"Bella stay," I heard his muffled voice say from behind the blankets. "I can't carry you and the blankets to your truck."

I pouted but stayed by my truck as he made his way over and then threw all the blankets in the bed of my truck. He hopped up and started laying layer after layer into the truck bed while I sat and watched with my arms crossed. He finally motioned for me to come up and then discovered that it was next to impossible for a drunk girl to climb into a truck, a drunk girl who already has trouble walking on flat surfaces. He lifted me up so effortlessly that I wondered whether or not I had gotten lighter as I drank more alcohol. He laid me down on one of the pillows and then laid down beside me pulling some of the blankets over us.

"You don't have to stay out here with me," I mumbled already snuggling up to him.

"Yes I do, there are wolves out here," he said stroking my hair.

I just grumbled into his chest and quickly fell asleep to the sensation of his fingers running through my hair.

I woke up to the sound of someone beating on metal. I instantly grabbed my head in pain as I barely opened my eyes to look around me. At first everything was just a blinding white, but as I adjusted and opened my eyes more I looked up and saw a familiar face smiling down on me. Too bad I didn't like that face.

"Wake up love birds," Quil said banging on the side of my truck again.

I sat up slowly, trying to ignore the pounding in my head as I looked down at Jacob and saw that he was still fast asleep. I picked up his arm and looked at his watch and saw that it was one in the afternoon. I stood up too quickly and the world spun around me until I felt like I was going to puke. There's no time to puke, I mentally shook myself and started to climb out of the truck until I remembered Jake was still sleeping in it so I started to shake him awake.

"Come on Jake, I'm going to be in so much trouble," I said shaking his shoulder. He didn't even show any signs he was going to wake up and I needed to leave. Now. "Quil if you don't get him up then he will be riding in the back of my truck all the way to Forks because I need to go."

"Alright, alright. Somebody woke up with the wrong boyfriend this morning," he laughed and then launched himself into my truck. "Hey Jake, Emily made some really good chili for lunch and we saved a bowl for you."

"Only a bowl?" he asked groggily.

"Works every time," Quil chuckled and then got out of the truck. "Now that he's awake I'll leave you two lovers alone. Jake you better hurry though, we got things to do today man."

"Aye aye captain," he saluted and then Quil left.

"Hey beautiful," he replied stretching his arms in the air. "How'd you sleep? I slept great with you right next to me."

"Jake come on I don't have time for jokes right now. Charlie is going to kill me," I said practically pushing him out of my truck.

"Don't you mean Edward is going to kill you?" he challenged pulling me down beside him and brushing my hair back behind my ear.

"Yeah Edward is going to kill me too, I mean I slept in the back of my truck with another guy," I replied getting frustrated.

"We didn't do anything wrong Bells. We used to have sleepovers all the time when we were younger."

"That was before all of this. Before we stopped being friends, before Edward and I started dating, before we got older and having sleepovers at each other's houses is now frowned upon considering I'm a girl and you're a boy."

"Hey chill out, I'm sure whatever happens you and Eddie will work it out. In the mean time don't get mad at me, I still want to be your friend Bella but if Edward is going to get mad every time we do something together then how are we ever going to make this work? I let you spend the night because you were drunk and I wasn't about to let you drive home and kill yourself or someone else. We slept next to each other because you wouldn't sleep in the house and there are animals out here and it's cold at night so you needed something to keep you warm," he smiled.

"I know Jake. I'm sorry. Thank you for helping me out last night and I really did have a lot of fun with you. Text me ok?"

"Don't worry, I will." He assured me and then taking all the blankets and pillows up into his arms, he got out of the truck and went into his house. Just as I was getting into my truck he came back out and walked quickly towards me. He lifted me up into his arms and spun me around. "I needed a good bye hug," he explained. I gave him a quick kiss on the cheek and got into my truck.

I pulled out of the driveway waving good bye and then started driving towards Forks. Time to face the music, I thought to myself as I pulled across the border line between Forks and La Push. I pulled in my driveway, not really surprised to see that Edward's car was parked on the curb or that my dad's car was gone. It was Sunday after all, and that was my dad's prime fishing day. He wasn't about to miss that because his daughter was off somewhere and her boyfriend was waiting in his house. I sat in my truck for a couple of minutes trying to put together what I was going to say to Edward. Just as I was getting out of my truck I saw him open the front door and come out heading straight for his car without even glancing in my direction. At first I thought it was because he didn't see me so I honked my horn at him but he just gritted his teeth and continued walking to his car. Fine if he was going to be a jerk and ignore me, I was going to make sure that he noticed me. I started my car and put it in revers backing out of the driveway quickly and stopping in the middle of the street so that no car could pass on either side. I stared at him sitting in his car, expecting him to do something, anything. He just shook his head at me and turned his car on. I raised my eyebrows expectantly as if asking him where he was planning on going. He started backing his car up going into someone's driveway and then turning down a different street, completely avoiding me. I hit the top of my steering wheel in frustration and pulled back into the driveway. I ran up to the front door and slammed it behind me. Even though there was no one around to hear my frustration, it still felt good to let it out. I stomped up the stairs and threw myself down on the bed. I felt my phone vibrate in the small purse that Alice gave me to carry extra makeup, money, and my phone the night before. I pulled it out and saw how many missed calls/voicemails/text messages I had gotten last night and this morning. I figured I'd read through all of Edward's first and then make my way to the most recent sender.

**Edward:**

**10:00pm Are you having a good time?**

**10:47pm I guess you're busy but I just wanted to say good night and I love you.**

**11:20pm …..**

**11:25pm Text me when you get home even if it's late.**

**12:00am Bella why aren't you answering my calls? Is something wrong?**

**12:13am Ok I'm going to bed. I guess text me back whenever you get the chance. Love you. **

**9:00am Good morning beautiful :)**

**10:02am Are you awake yet?**

**10:34am When you wake up call me so we can do something today. **

**12:17pm Bella?**

**1:00pm Fine I'm coming over whether or not you're awake. **

**1:10pm I'm at your house but your truck isn't here… did you get up and go somewhere?**

**1:15pm Why aren't you answering my phone calls?**

I sighed as I read the last of his text messages. On top of having a massive headache I felt horrible about not returning any of his texts last night and then I felt bad for everything that happened last night and then not being home this morning. He had every right to hate me right now. I decided to just get it all over with at once so I listened to all of his voicemails too.

"**Bella it's Edward, well you probably already knew that… I know you're having fun and everything I just wanted to hear your voice and make sure you're ok. So… yeah. Give me a call when you get this. Love you."**

"**Bella I'm starting to get worried now that you're not answering any of my text messages or Alice's. Is something going on down there? I just want to make sure you're safe. Please just at least text me and let me know everything is ok. Or text Alice if you don't want to text me for some reason. Love you, bye."**

"**Bella I'm at your house and no one's home. Where are you? I'm fine if you went off to do something else but can you at least talk to me. I don't know what I did to make you ignore me like this but whatever it is can you at least let me know what I did wrong? Please just call me back."**

I put my face in my pillows and groaned in frustration. I can't believe Edward thinks I'm mad at him now. I know I should call him right now and explain but I was scared he wouldn't pick up and if he didn't pick up then I would feel even worse than I do right now. I should probably just go over to his house and talk to him even if I had to yell through the door for him to hear me. Instead of reading through Alice's and whoever else's text messages I shut my phone and changed quickly into some shorts and a tank top. I left a note for Charlie explaining where I was and that I didn't know when I would be home, hoping that he hadn't noticed I wasn't home this morning, and I left to go to Edward's house hoping he would at least hear me out. When I got to his house I cautiously made my way up to his front door and rang the doorbell, praying that Alice answered the door. To my relief, when the door opened I saw Alice's worried face and she pulled me quickly inside and upstairs.

"You have a lot of explaining to do," she whispered quietly in the hallway. "First you need to go see Edward though, he's been in his room for the last twenty minutes grumbling to himself and slamming things around. What did you do? Wait, never mind just go talk to him." She gave me a little shove towards his room and then disappeared quickly into hers.

I slowly made my way to his door and knocked quietly.

"Alice I told you I'm fine, go annoy Jasper or something," he said loud enough for me to hear through the door.

"It isn't Alice," I said. His room went completely silent. I waited for a sound, anything to tell me that he was coming to open the door but I heard nothing. Just as I was turning away to see if Alice still wanted to talk to me, he opened the door and looked down at me.

"Come in," he said without emotion, gesturing towards his room. I quickly made my way into his room and stood awkwardly between his bed and the window. He leaned on his wooden desk completely across the room from where I was standing. His TV was on but he had it on mute and I didn't pay too much attention trying to figure out what he was watching. I was too busy staring at him, waiting for something to happen. I wanted him to yell at me and demand answers but he just stood there staring back at me.

"So did you guys have fun last night?" I started weakly.

"I think the better question is did you have fun last night? You were obviously having too much fun to even send me so much as three words letting me know you were fine or at least making sure that I knew you still cared about me while you were having fun with some guy who would do anything to be your boyfriend."

"Nothing happened," I said defensively.

"Just the fact that you have to tell me that says otherwise," he snapped.

"I'm serious," I replied desperate for him to believe me. "I… I lost control of myself, Jake helped me like any normal friend would. I got too drunk and he wouldn't let me drive home so we slept in the bed of my truck and didn't wake up until one in the afternoon. I didn't notice I got any text messages from you last night, I left my purse in the truck and I didn't check my phone until I got home today."

"So you slept with him in your truck?" he asked controlling his anger.

"We slept next to each other in the bed of my truck yes."

"And this doesn't seem at all wrong to you?"

"Well yes it did but then Jake explained—"

"Yeah I'm sure he explained that its' fine for two friends to sleep together, too bad he isn't your friends. He has no interest in being your friend, he wants more and all three of us know it. I understand you want to see the good in him and pretend like nothing changed between you two since you were friends but things have changed. Things changed between us too and I thought that it meant something to you. Apparently you just want to date every guy that used to be mean to you."

"That's not true," I said holding the tears back.

"Then why do you insist on hanging out with him? Why did you insist going to this party with him? Why did you get drunk? Why didn't you text anyone or call anyone to come pick you up? I would have, Alice would have, I'm even sure you're dad would have but you didn't think about that did you? All you thought about was staying with Jacob. Well if you want to be with Jacob so much then go be with him."

"What so you're breaking up with me now."

"It's what you want isn't it? You want to be with him, I'm not going to hold you back." His said his voice rising.

"Yeah blame this whole thing on me. You're the one who's created this alternate reality in your head that's making you act crazy. If you don't want to be with me it's because you don't want to be with me, not because you think that I want to be with Jacob because if I wanted to be with Jacob I would be breaking up with you to be with him but I'm not. So tell me, are you breaking up with me?" I yelled back at him.

"Damnit I don't know what I'm doing ok? I just need to know how you're feeling. I need to know if you want to be with me or with him," he said quietly. Somehow during our fight we moved closer to each other until we were only a couple steps apart. In one smooth motion, the only time I've ever done anything 'smooth' in my life, I closed the gap between us and kissed him fiercely.

"I've already chosen who I want to be with," I whispered pulling his lips back down to mine. I lost myself in the moment with him, completely forgetting about Jacob and the party and our fight. I was here, right now, with Edward. We may not be a perfect couple but at least we were still a couple and right now that's all that mattered to me. I never wanted to feel this way again, and I knew that I never wanted to make Edward think I didn't love him because I did love him, so much. You love Jacob too, a tiny voice said. Not in the same way, I replied fiercely. When a knock sounded on the door we broke apart breathlessly and Edward smiled down at me.

He cleared his throat, "Come in."

"Are you two done?" Alice asked cautiously. I was going to ask her whether she was talking about the fight or making out but decided to just leave it.

"Yeah we are," Edward said with his arms still wrapped around me.

"I'm assuming we're all good then?" Alice asked giving a tentative smile.

"We're good," I said smiling first at Edward then at Alice.

"Good because I was thinking we could all go out and have some fun tonight," she said going back to her normal, bubbly self.

"Where," Edward asked sounding tired.

"It's a surprise," she said getting excited.

"Alice you know I hate your surprises," I sighed laying my head on Edward's chest.

"I know," she smiled.

"Well since you already know…" I trailed off and Edward chuckled.

"Don't worry Bella I have—"

"The perfect outfit for you," I said finishing her sentence.

"It's not going to be fun anymore if you're already expecting it," she pouted.

"Does this mean you won't do it ever again?" I asked hopefully.

"No it just means I'll have to find a more surprising way to tell you," she smirked.

"Can't wait," I grimaced and both of them laughed as I buried my face into Edward's neck. I had a feeling this night was going to be even longer than the previous one.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Woo! More drama! I feel like I'm getting more and more off-track with the whole advice column thing so there's a random advice column in this chapter :D. This is getting more and more fun to write but maybe because I like drama and then solving drama haha. Anyways I hope you enjoy and all that.**

*****Haha so funny story... I forgot that Edward already knew Bella was writing the other advice column so this chapter is a little off.. I fixed it though so if it seemed a little confusing at first I'm sorry. Lesson learned- always re-read through your stories :P**

**Discalimer: I do not own Twilight at all.**

CH 7

**BPOV**

For once Alice's outfit did not include uncomfortable shoes or overly revealing clothes. It still wasn't anything I would have picked out for myself but it was one of the most comfortable outfits Alice had ever given me. I pulled on my favorite pair of jeans and grabbed the blue tank top Alice had given me to wear under a white sweatshirt. Simple but I actually loved it. When it came to the shoes my only requirements were I had to be wearing socks. Weird instructions, but you never question Alice especially since she still wouldn't tell me where we were going. Edward was waiting downstairs in my living room with Charlie who was watching some sort of sports game. When I got down the stairs I followed the sound of the TV and saw the two of them sitting on the couch, elbows propped up on their legs with their chins resting on their hands. They were too engrossed with the TV to notice that I had entered the room, even when I sat down next to Edward, all he did was grunt in acknowledgement.

"I can always go hang out with everyone myself if you want to stay here and watch this," I said, cocking my eyebrow expectantly.

"Lemme just watch this next play," he mumbled never taking his eyes off the TV.

"Is this what I have to look forward to? A stupid boy who ignores me for some stupid game on the TV?" I asked exasperated and standing up to leave.

He grabbed my wrist and gently pulled me back down on the couch, still holding onto my hand. He actually looked at me this time when he said, "First of all it's not a stupid game." When I tried to interrupt him he put his finger to my lips to keep me quiet. "And secondly you're already thinking about our future together?" he asked smiling at me.

"Who doesn't secretly want a future with their current boyfriend? No one knows when or if they're ever going to break up with whoever their with so I prefer to think that we'll never break up and eventually we'll have a future together," I said blushing throughout my whole rambling explanation. Charlie gave me a confused look like he never expected me to want anything with Edward but a couple months of dating.

"I want a future with you, no matter what happens," he whispered so only I could hear him. It's not as if Charlie was paying attention anyways, he tuned us out after my confession.

"Can we go now?" I asked making sure he didn't turn back to the TV and forget about me again.

He sighed but stood up and said goodbye to Charlie pulling me up from the couch and leading me out the door. We walked to his car holding hands and then he opened my door and went around to get in. He seemed robotic in his movements, more rigid like he was braced for something, though I don't know what he was waiting for. For some reason it felt like things were getting way different between us than what I was used to. It's like Edward was trying extra hard to be the perfect boyfriend instead of just acting like his normal, perfect self and I feel like we never actually resolved anything and he's still angry, just not saying anything about it and pretending everything is fine. I definitely did not want to bring any of it up again but this whole fake happiness is like the calm before the storm, I was just waiting for him to explode.

"Are you ok?" he asked grabbing my hand while still keeping his eyes on the road.

"Yeah, fine," I replied a little too quickly. He glanced over at me but then stared back at the road deciding to ignore his concerns. We rode in almost complete silence for the rest of the way to his house. We had to pick up Alice and Jasper to give them a ride to wherever we were going even though we still didn't know where that was. I was sort of thankful that Alice and Jasper were along for the ride because Alice filled up the awkward empty silence with her constant talking. Alice only provided us with turn-by-turn directions so it wasn't until we pulled into the parking lot that we found out what we were doing.

"Bowling!" Alice exclaimed when she jumped out of the car. She threw her hands up in the air, with a big smile on her face waiting for us to be as excited as she was. The sign announcing that this was a bowling alley was lighting up behind her which was almost funny but I wasn't in a very haha mood.

I was still feeling upset and confused over Edward so I could only manage a very pathetic, unenthusiastic, "Yay."

Alice's overexcited mood plummeted and Jasper quickly rushed to keep her happy, "Aw babe I love bowling, this was the perfect idea."

She gave him a slight smile but didn't return back to her earlier enthusiasm. Now I felt guilty over hurting Alice's feelings on top of worrying about mine and Edward's relationship. Tonight was going to be no fun at all.

As we walked up to the front doors of the bowling alley, we saw Emmett and Rosalie pull up in Emmett's big old jeep with his music blaring from the speakers. Alice ran to Rosalie all excited again and practically pulled her out of the car by her arm and ran through the front doors towing her along. We all followed, finding them both standing at the front counter getting us a lane and bowling shoes. As we all called out our sizes, the shoes were plopped down in front of us smelling strongly of disinfectant. Rosalie picked up a shoe by the laces and glared down at it like it was diseased. We all picked up our shoes and Alice led the way to our lane, lucky number thirteen. Everyone started to put on their shoes and Rosalie complained about hers still being wet on the inside from being sprayed with the disinfectant and refused to put them on until Emmett told her that she'd have to bowl in her socks . After testing each ball I settled on a ten-pound one while Alice and Rosalie went for the seven-pound. The guys were all trying to outdo each other by grabbing the heaviest ball but soon they all settled on the fourteen-pound, the heaviest this bowling alley had to offer. Alice typed in our names and then she eagerly stood up, grabbing her pink ball and threw it down the lane getting a perfect strike.

"Bella you're supposed to knock down the pins not throw the ball in the gutter," Rosalie helpfully reminded me after I scored a zero for the fourth time in a row.

"Don't they have bumpers for these things?" Alice asked running up to the lane as if she could conjure them out of thin air.

"I'm fine Alice, really," I insisted. Everyone knew I sucked at anything that involved coordination so I'm not sure why they didn't just shrug it off as if they could not expect anything more of me.

"You're doing fine babe," Edward said pulling me onto his lap after bowling another strike.

"Easy for you to say," I mock glared at him, "you're perfect at everything."

"Hey Bells don't worry, if we were playing golf you'd be winning," Emmett said laughing as he walked up to the lane.

I ignored his comment and turned to Edward, looking him in the eyes. After a second he turned away from me like he couldn't stand to look at me for too long. It hurt knowing that something was wrong but not having the guts to do anything about it. When he looked back at me I gave him a hopeful smile and he gave me a small smile back but it never reached his eyes. I sighed standing up mumbling something about going to get fresh air.

"But Bella it's your turn next," Alice said.

"Just go for me," I replied as I was walking away. I went outside and sat on the wall next to the stairs leading up to the front doors. I stared out at the other buildings in the area, all with their lights out and closed signs hanging in the windows. The only light was coming from a lonely streetlamp that was directly in the middle of the parking lot, flickering every so often throwing the parking lot into pitch black darkness. I heard him walk out the front door and then he sat down next to me, but I angled my face so he couldn't see me just in case he could read my face.

"I know bowling is not your thing but we can go in there and I'll help you," he said reaching for my hand on the wall but I casually moved it onto my lap.

"I'm sure it wouldn't help but thanks anyways," I replied trying to keep my voice light. If he was going to ignore our problems then so was I.

He scooted closer to me so I could feel his arm brush my side. "Do you want to tell me what's wrong?"

"I thought we were going to keep our issues to ourselves now," I replied but it came out more harsh than I had intended.

"What are you talking about?" he asked but I could tell he knew what I meant by his tone.

"Do you want to tell me what's wrong or should we keep on pretending we're all fine and dandy?"

"Nothing is wrong," he insisted but I could hear that he was trying to convince himself as much as he was trying to convince me.

I made an exasperated noise and turned completely away from him, hiding my face, "I think I should just go home."

"Why," he asked and I could hear the mix of emotions in his voice, mostly confusion though.

"I just don't feel well," I lied still turned away from him.

"Ok well let me go tell Alice and I'll drive you home," he said making a move for the door.

"No it's fine, I can get a ride from someone else," I said trying to conjure up a name of someone who could give me a ride home though I'd probably end up walking. It was only like 10 miles.

"Who? Jacob?" he challenged and then I knew he really wasn't over our fight, just by the way he gritted his teeth in anger when he said Jacob's name.

"No, why would you even think that?"

"I don't know," he muttered and turned towards the entrance to the bowling alley again.

"No, I'm not going to do this," I snapped, turning around to face him. "I'm not going to pretend that you're not still mad about what happened with the whole party thing, and what you think went on with Jake. If you won't talk about it then we can't be together because it's only going to create problems for us."

"Bella I can't talk about it," he insisted walking closer to me.

"Why not?"

"Because I'm scared of losing you," he admitted sadly. "I'm too scared of pushing you too far with this Jacob thing, even though it's killing me inside to think that he loves you and you might want to be with him instead of me."

"Jake doesn't love me," I automatically said, more out of shock of the thought of Jacob loving me than actually registering what Edward said. As soon as I saw his face fall I knew I said something wrong.

"See you didn't disagree with me," he said resigned.

"Disagree with you about what?" I asked dreading the answer.

"About you wanting to be with Jacob," he replied sadly.

"I don't," I said a little too quickly.

"You don't sound 100% sure about that," he commented.

"I am, I promise."

"I still can't help worrying about it."

"We went over this, I told you there's nothing between Jacob and I. What do you want me to do? Never see him again?"

"Yes," he replied simply as if that were a perfectly acceptable option.

Jake and I had just started getting along again. He was turning back into my best friend that I had so many years ago. Was I willing to let that all go for Edward? I'm not even sure it was fair of him to suggest that I stop being friends with Jacob in the first place so why should I have to? "Why can't I be his friend and your girlfriend?"

"Because Jacob and I hate each other," he said like that was supposed to explain every problem in the world.

"You and I used to hate each other and now we're dating," I pointed out.

"That's different," he insisted.

"How?" I challenged.

"It just is."

"Whatever Edward," I sighed, giving up the fight. "When you want to stop acting like a stupid teenage boy and get over your misplaced jealousy, then we can talk."

"So what, you want like a break?" he asked using the term that most people used when two people in a relationship didn't want to break up but wanted to be away from each other. It usually led to a break up anyways.

"Not necessarily, I just don't want to be with you if you're going to keep all this jealous anger bottled up inside and treat me differently because of it." Before he could reply I put up my hand to silence his protests. "I don't want to keep fighting about it, and you know that you're still mad about what you _think_ happened with Jake and me, but if this is how it's going to be all the time then I can't do it anymore."

He nodded his head without saying a word, his jaw set in a rigid line, the anger clear on his face. "Are you coming back inside or do you want me to take you home?"

I studied his face for a moment then walked past him into the bowling alley, officially answering his question. When I sat down at the table next to Alice she gave me a questioning look but I shook my head indicating she shouldn't bring it up. Everyone was silent for a moment which turned really awkward and then Alice started talking about some article in a magazine with Rosalie and the guys started boasting on who was going to win the game. I hardly talked to Edward the rest of the night and in return he hardly talked to me or even attempted to look in my direction. Everyone could sense the tension between us but thankfully no one brought it up. I don't think I could deal with any more drama tonight. To make matters worse I left my phone on the table in view of everyone, including Edward, so when a text message popped up from Jacob I could see the flash of anger in his eyes as he completely ignored me for the rest of the night. I didn't touch my phone until he dropped me off at home, and I opened the text message wondering what Jacob could possibly want.

**Jacob: Is Mason giving you a hard time still? I'm here for you if you need a friend ;). **

I shut the phone without replying and turned it off for the night. I didn't want to talk to anyone especially Edward and Jacob.

**EPOV**

I picked up the school newspaper, like I did every morning, to see if Bella had put her advice column up yet. I smirked despite everything as I remembered how annoyed Bella was when my article had come out. She called me, without knowing it's actually me, an arrogant prick who had no idea what he was talking about when it came to anything having to do with using more than one brain cell. Of course I still felt guilty over not telling her that I'm the other columnist which I really should do considering she told me the truth. It felt harder to tell her now though, it's like I was keeping something from her though that wasn't my intention at all. Especially with the whole Jacob thing going on now with me not trusting her and all that, she would just use me 'hiding' the article from her as me not trusting her which is completely ridiculous. I don't know how many times I have to tell her that it's Black I don't trust, not her, but she obviously doesn't want to listen. Surprisingly when I flipped to the middle of the paper where the advice column was supposed to be, I found the article in question.

**Dear Drama Queen,**

**Because you specialize in dramatic situations I decided to write this letter to you in regards to my friend and I. You see her 'other' friends who don't like me told her that I said something about her behind her back, which I definitely did not, and she believes them! I don't see why after all these years of being best friends she would believe these wannabes over me. Anyways I really don't know how to prove to her that I never said what they told her I said because I would never ever be that mean to her. Is there some way I could prove that her other friends made it all up or at least make sure she didn't think it was me anymore? Help!**

**Desperate for Friendship**

**Dear Desperate for Friendship,**

**It's kind of hard to tell you exactly what to do without actually knowing exactly what you're being accused of, but it's fine because I know that you don't want everyone to know since it wouldn't be hard for your friend to figure out that you sent this letter in. First of all if she doesn't believe you after being best friends for so long then you should take a step back and consider whether or not she is being a good friend to you. Is she being more of a friend to these other people than to you? Maybe these other friends are trying to get rid of you so they can have all of her attention to themselves. Either way you need to reevaluate your friendship and you need to confront her and figure out if she's really your best friend and willing to believe you, or if she's going to believe these other people based on different reasons. I hope this helped… **

**Drama Queen**

**Dear Drama Queen,**

**For some reason I cannot seem to get this guys attention because he's too busy chasing after some other girl who has no interest in him. She has definitely, in full public view, shot him down multiple times and yet he still wants to be with her. What makes her so much better than me? And why won't he see that I like him?**

**Second Best**

**Dear Second Best,**

**Don't be discouraged, guys often go for what they can't have because it seems like an 'accomplishment' to them when and if they land their 'prize'. If he comes to his senses and realizes that she doesn't want him then great, but most likely he'll be after her until something completely embarrassing happens involving her or he finally gets bored and gives up the chase. The best thing to do here is make sure that he knows you exist in the first place. I'm sure there is nothing that this girl has that you don't, so you have just as good a chance as she does, but you are available to him and she's not which is why he wants her instead. If you make him see that you like him, maybe he will give up on this other girl and come to you instead, just make sure you don't make it too easy, that's never fun.**

**Drama Queen**

I looked over the articles, silently critiquing them while he was walking to his first class. Though I knew that Bella wrote the articles, I couldn't help but think of 'Drama Queen' as an entirely different person. It's like when I was writing for my advice column. I wasn't actually as full of myself as I makes it seem when I'm 'Mr. Right', but I wrote it that way to appeal to the guys in the school. I completely forgot that Bella was in my first class along with Jacob and when I walked through the door I saw Bella seated next to the window, looking outside and sufficiently ignoring me. Jacob gave me a knowing smirk as I settled in a chair that was as far from Bella as possible easily causing the other students in the classroom to gossip. Bella's shoulders tensed up as she caught snippets of everyone's conversations but other than that she showed no signs of being affected by it. The whole class period she avoided my pointed stares and she sat quietly in the back of the room, mostly staring out the window to avoid any interaction with anyone whatsoever. I noticed she was also ignoring Jacob which gave me a small amount of satisfaction, but not enough to make me feel any better. Maybe I was overreacting about the Jacob thing. I tended to do that a lot it seems, but I couldn't help it. Well I could but it was just the way I operated and you would think Bella would know that by now. Just thinking about this got him all irritated again and he silently fumed for the rest of class.

The whole day Bella ignored me and he tried his best to ignore her. We still sat at the same table during lunch, but Bella was seated in between Rosalie and Alice who looked like they would murder me if I tried to start something. As the day went on I became more and more irritated until I felt like the tiniest thing would set me off. That tiny thing turned out to be Jacob.

"Hey Mason, how's Bella doing since that wild party over the weekend?" he asked striding up to me with a cocky swagger.

"You really don't want to push me right now Jacob," I warned, slowly walking away.

"She's really fun to cuddle next to, she talks in her sleep and everything. I don't suppose you would know anything about that though, considering you guys haven't actually slept together if you know what I mean." I stopped in my tracks and turned towards his smirking face.

"I warned you," I said to him before I let my fist connect with his nose and heard a satisfying cracking noise as blood spurted, hot and thick, out of his surely broken nose. He only stood frozen before a moment before he brought his fist up and caught me in the stomach, almost knocking the breath out of me. I tackled him to the ground and we rolled across the grass in front of the school. Quickly a crowd formed around us of all the students who were just getting out of classes, I scanned the crowd for a familiar face but quickly turned my thoughts back to the fight before Jacob could gain the upper hand.

**BPOV**

As I walked outside the school with Alice and Rosalie, we spotted a crowd of people standing in the grass chanting a word I couldn't understand from this distance. Alice and Rosalie shared a look and a feeling of dread washed over me. We quickly made our way over to the crowd and after a few minutes of pushing through to the front, my fears became a reality. I instantly recognized the two boys wrestling on the ground as Edward and Jacob, which shouldn't have come as that big of a surprise. Someone was bleeding all over the place which made my stomach queasy but I pushed aside my discomfort and ran over to the infuriating boys.

"Stop it!" I shouted over and over trying to be heard over the crowd who was egging them on. This was the fight of the century, the 'bad boy' Jacob vs. the 'cocky jack ass' Edward. When I decided they were clearly ignoring me I jumped onto Edward's back, since he had the upper hand at the moment, and tried to pry him off of Jacob. This clearly had no effect as well so I made a really stupid decision, one that would probably be talked about in the hallways for the next week or so. I slid in between both of them, laying my back on Jacob and facing Edward, and then I wrapped my arms around Edward's neck and pulled him in for a kiss. At first my forceful kiss was met by resistance, but slowly the fight in Edward calmed down and he kissed me back, and before my simple way to stop the fighting could turn into a full out make out session, I pulled back and pushed Edward off of me and onto his back. With both boys lying next to each other on the ground looking up at me, one with desire and one with amusement, I put my hands on my hips and addressed them.

"You are two of the most idiotic, infuriating boys I have ever met in my life," I shouted at both of them. "You have no right to be beating the crap out of each other in front of school where you could get caught and get into even more trouble than you already are."

"She's hot when she's mad," Jacob chuckled.

Edward looked over at him and growled, "shut up Black."

"Both of you shut up!" I yelled and they both turned their attention back to me and thankfully shut their mouths. While they were both still staring at me I turned away and stormed back through the crowd towards the parking lot. I didn't wait to see if they started fighting again or not, I just took off driving to nowhere in particular, just trying to get away from all of this.

**A/N: Did ya like it, did ya like it! **


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Woot wooot! This is getting purty interesting if I do say so myself :P. I realize this story is super drama filled and I'm sure not everyone likes that but I'm trying to cut it back so it's not as overwhelming. Thanks for sticking with my story despite everything you guys are all amazingly awesome!**

CH8

The cabin.

I didn't want to end up here, I really didn't. It was too obvious and I did not want to be found by anyone especially Edward. There was no where else I could go though, that was private enough and technically Edward was the only one who really knew about this place so I was safe as long as he didn't come looking for me. Of course I figured my chance on that were slim to none. I was laying down on the couch with my legs hanging off the edge, it was only a love seat after all. Time sped up. I don't know how long I was laying there, looking at the ceiling trying not to think about anything but in turn thinking about everything. It feels as though my life is becoming more and more of a drama filled tv show than an actual life. I could not figure out how someone could have so much drama in their lives and still survive it. The more I thought about it, the more angry I got and soon I was silently fuming while trying not to scream to myself in the middle of nowhere. I was methodically swinging my legs back and forth when my ankle hit the corner of the couch and I winced in pain. Suddenly I was brought back to the first time I kissed Edward, right after I rolled my ankle in the woods and he brought me here. I remember him bandaging it and then our first kiss. I smiled to myself, the anger slowly going out of me as I remembered how much I loved him in that moment, how even though we hated each other before we could still love each other in spite of it.

This new revelation didn't change anything. I was definitely still mad at Edward, and Jacob for that matter, but it did make me realize that I still want to be with Edward despite everything. I wasn't going to let everything that happened in the past week ruin our relationship, more importantly I wasn't going to let Jacob ruin our friendship. This was going to be difficult since I knew that nothing I did or said would make Edward believe me without a doubt that I loved him and didn't have feelings for Jacob. Things would be so much easier if I had someone to talk to but I needed someone who would take me seriously and give me some good advice. That left Alice, Rosalie, Jasper and Emmett out which left me with virtually no one. Well no one except…

I pulled my phone out quickly searching for some kind of service. You would think that if the phone company says you'll get service anywhere, that cabins in the woods are considered part of everywhere. I was walking all over the cabin holding my phone above me as if the closer I got to the sky, the more likely I'd get a few bars of service. After walking into the mini kitchen and pushing a chair to stand on in the corner and reaching as high as I could go, I finally got enough service to send my e-mail.

"What are you doing," I heard someone say loudly behind me and before I knew it I slipped and someone screamed though I was pretty sure it was me. I landed on something soft yet hard and rolled onto the floor to see Edward laying down beside me.

"Nice catch," I giggled and he gave me a crooked smile in return.

"Bella.." he started but I put my hand over his mouth.

"As much as I would really like to hear an apology right now, I really need to tell you something," I began. "I realized that whether you believe me or not, I'm not letting this end our relationship."

"I don't want our relationship to end either," he said though it was muffled under my hand. He licked my palm and I instantly drew back my hand wiping it on his jeans and laughing.

"That was gross," I said still laughing.

"You left me with no choice," he shrugged smirking.

"I suppose 'Bella please take your hand off my face' wouldn't have worked?"

"Licking you is more fun."

I leaned over and kissed him hard before pulling back. "Is that not fun?"

"No," he said looking at me with hunger in his eyes, "that's amazing." He stood up offering his hand and after I grabbed it, he lifted me up and brought me close enough so there was no space between our bodies. He wrapped his fingers in my hair tilting my head back so I was looking up at him. Before I could say anything else he brought his lips down to mine in a fiery kiss that made my legs go weak. At this point he was all that was holding me up and I wrapped my arms around his neck anchoring myself to him.

When he pulled back he looked down at me with regret in his eyes like all he wanted to do was stay here and be with me in this moment but we still had things to deal with and we both needed to get home before I was grounded again.

"I missed you." he whispered into my hair as he kissed the top of my head.

"I only ignored you for a day," I replied moving in closer so I could lay my head on his chest.

"I miss you every second I'm not with you or talking to you."

"I'm sorry," I replied really meaning it. It's both of our faults and I felt like I needed him to know how sorry I was.

"You shouldn't be sorry it's all my fault," he said.

"No," I said kissing him on the neck and then moving to whisper in his ear, "It's not all your fault." It was important that he knew that it wasn't just his fault, I didn't want him taking the blame when Jacob was part of the problem and so was I.

"We better get out of here," he said clearing his throat.

"Why," I asked even though I knew he was right.

"Because if we don't, then I'm never letting you leave," he said pulling away and smiling at me.

"Who says I want to leave? This place has some great memories," I said moving closer to him again. "It's also the place where we solve a lot of our problems."

"Yes and if you want to come back tomorrow when it's not ten o'clock at night and Charlie isn't sitting at home probably wondering where you are, then we can," he said knowing that the mention of Charlie would make me want to rush home.

"Fine but this isn't over Masen," I teased.

"Yes ma'am," he said following me out the door.

"Don't call me ma'am it makes me feel like an old lady."

"Can I call you snookums then?" he asked draping his arm over my shoulders.

"Definitely not," I said grimacing at the name.

"What about pumpkin?"

"Do I look like a round orange thing to you?"

"No," he laughed, "What about muffin?"

"How about we stop making up names for me," I suggested, "and why would I want my nickname to be an ugly cupcake."

"That's it! I'll call you cupcake," he laughed as I gave him a death glare.

"I give up," I said crossing my arms.

"Aw don't be mad at me cupcake," he teased.

"Just wait until I get you a nickname, you'll never hear the end of it from Jasper and Emmett," I threatened.

"Ok fine, I take it back no more cupcake," he said clearly thinking about the ways Jasper and Emmett would make fun of him.

"And nothing else?"

"Nothing else," he agreed. "Unless I find something you actually like."

"I doubt it." I said making extra sure to step over anything that I could trip over, even though he was holding on to me.

"We'll see," he said rising to the challenge.

**EPOV**

After I made sure Bella got into her car with the intentions of driving straight home, I went inside my house and straight up to my room to avoid my parents. I wasn't sure if they had heard about what happened at school since no teachers had seen us and reported us, but my sister had a big mouth and for all I know she told them everything. I crossed the room to my desk and logged into my computer. A new message from Bella's e-mail account popped up and I read the message title and almost stopped breathing. I read it over and over again, trying to build up the courage to open the letter. Did she find out about me being the other columnist? Why didn't she say anything when we were in the cabin? You'd think she'd be angry that she found out about it some other way when she came and told me herself. I closed my eyes, took a deep breath and clicked on the message.

**Dear Mr. Right,**

**I know you don't know who I am, well maybe you read my article last week but that still doesn't mean you know me since it's anonymous. Anyways I just wanted to get some advice on something and I didn't know where else to go. I don't want this posted in the newspaper so if you can't help me I understand, I just needed an outside opinion on my situation. See my boyfriend and I have been dating for a little over a month and so far it's been perfect even though it hasn't been that long but we've known each other for years before we started dating so.. Yeah.. Back on topic I guess I just want to know whether or not you'll help me before I tell you more. I definitely need this to be top secret, I don't want my boyfriend knowing that I went to anyone else for help, he might feel hurt or mad about it. **

**Sincerely,**

**Drama Queen**

I'm pretty sure the universe is laughing at me right about now. How could I respond to this when it's about me? That seems kind of messed up. Especially if Bella finds out it is me then she's going to flip. I can either tell her now, which would probably embarrass her and piss her off since she'll be mad I didn't tell her before now, or I could play it out and hope she never finds out because when she does she'll kill me, literally. Of course this could be my chance to help us both fix this. Bella is confiding in someone she doesn't know, well doesn't think she knows, which means she'll be telling me everything, most importantly the truth. I never said I didn't believe Bella because I don't think she even knows what she wants herself, but maybe if she talks through it with someone, me, then she can work it out. This was wrong in so many ways, but I couldn't help myself. I had to do it. I clicked reply and then started typing out my message in pure Mr. Right fashion.

**Dear Drama Queen,**

**It's about time you came for my expertise. I read your article last week and it was fine and all but we're here to entertain as much as we are there to give advice. Anyways back to your dilemma. My honest opinion would be to tell your boyfriend the truth about what's going on. Since I don't really know the situation I can't give you much more than that. But I will definitely help you if you would like to confide in me. And just as a side note, if you and your boyfriend don't work out, I'll be available for you ;). **

**Mr. Right**

I hit send shaking my head, not entirely sure what I had just gotten myself into. It's one of those things that you know is going to turn out horrible, but you still do it anyways. I wanted to fix our relationship and if Bella wouldn't ask me, Edward for advice, then at least she'll listen to me as Mr. Right. I jumped when I felt my phone vibrate against my leg. I pulled it out of my pocket and opened the text message from Bella.

**Bella: Hey just got home.**

**Edward: Was Charlie mad?**

**Bella: No… Jake was here keeping him company :/**

**Edward:.. I see.. Well at least he's good at something.**

**Bella: What's that?**

**Edward: Keeping the Swan family company**

**Bella: WTH I thought we were over this**

**Edward: We are.. I was jk promise. Love you.**

**Bella: Love you too.. Night**

I shut my phone and put it beside my bed on the nightstand. I didn't trust Jacob, and it only made matters worse that Chief Swan was practically sending out Jacob and Bella's wedding invitations. Now that Jacob and Bella were becoming friends again, and Bella's dad absolutely loved Jacob, I couldn't see why Bella wouldn't think I had a problem with Jacob. It was clear to Emmett and Jasper, I'd already asked them about it. Emmett of course has a hard enough time dealing with Rosalie's admirers, it's a good thing she only has eyes for him, though I'm not entirely sure why since he's a big goofball. Alice is completely in love with Jasper and he's like her little puppy on a leash so no big problem there. They both told me that if their girls had a best friend who was a guy that wasn't part of our group, they'd be freaking out too. It's nice to know that at least two people in the world don't blame me for my actions because Alice and Rosalie sure as hell do. I'm starting to think it's a girl thing to think that there's nothing wrong with having admirers. Don't they always get jealous over their boyfriends looking at other girls or talking to other girls? Apparently the rules don't work both ways, though I'm sure Bella wouldn't get jealous over me talking to other people. Especially since it's hard for me to have a conversation with all the vapid, air-heads we have walking through our high school. Bella, Alice and Rosalie seem to be the only girls I can tolerate since they can actually have a conversation that doesn't begin with "Edward you're so hott" and end with "Edward lets go into the supply closet and make out".

I slowly drifted off to sleep, thinking about Bella and our afternoon in the cabin. It still amazed me how I could have ever hated this girl before, or rather disliked her because I don't think I could ever hate someone, except maybe Jacob of course.

**A/N: Weird way to end it I know but it's 1:10 am and I'm lazy : )**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, only the plot of this story and such.**

**CH 9**

**BPOV**

I was a little worried about reading the school newspaper this morning just in case my e-mail was not clear enough and Mr. Right posted it in his column without my permission. I figured I might as well get it over with because even if people connect the Drama Queen signature with my columns they wouldn't really know it was my column… except for Edward. I suppose that was what I was worried about most, Edward realizing that I was confiding in someone else about our problems especially after last night when it seemed as though everything was ok at the cabin.

Last night when I walked through the door I really wanted to believe that I was shocked Jacob was sitting on my couch with Charlie but I really wasn't. It was just something Jacob would do. Cozy up to my dad and then Charlie would turn against me and insist that I be nicer to Jacob and that we needed to be 'friends' even though both Edward and I know he would rather have me dating Jacob. At least Jacob had the decency to pull me aside to talk about what happened at school instead of bringing that up with Charlie. I may have let Edward off the hook for a short period of time but I would not give Jacob that same leniency. I mean what claim did he have to me that would possess him to get into a fight with my boyfriend? It's not as if we were best friends, we were just starting to become friends again. I attempted to make it clear to him that if he wanted to be part of my life that he was not allowed to mess with Edward anymore but he just laughed in my face. After that I told him to leave and then went up to my room before he could annoy me any more than he already had.

Someone grabbed me from behind and I smiled, turning around expecting to see Edward but then I scowled when I realized it was Jacob. I easily broke his grip and started to storm away but I could hear him following me.

"Jake I have nothing to say to you so go away," I said in a voice that clearly told him to back off. I stopped at my locker and he leaned on the wall next to me.

"Bella I just wanted to apologize for, well, everything I guess. I really just want to be friends again. I promise I'll stop messing with Edward," he said in a voice so serious I actually would have believed him if I didn't see the humor in his eyes.

"Even if I believed that Jacob," I said slamming my locker door, "you have run out of second chances."

"Oh come on Bells, I know you like being with me and you know I love being around you. Don't let your over controlling boyfriend dictate who you can and cannot be friends with."

"Edward is not over controlling, and this is my decision not his. I am sick of dealing with both of you but lucky for Edward I love him so he can be forgiven."

"Yeah I get that you 'love' him and everything but you love me too," he said turning me to face him leaving his hands on my shoulders.

"I can't deal with you Jake, I'm not going to tell you again, leave me alone." I left him standing in the hallway looking after me with a hurt expression before he quickly walked in the opposite direction.

The fight between Edward and Jacob was all over the school and it was all I heard about the entire day. Most of the conversations I overheard were about my kiss with Edward, which for some reason was the best part of the fight. A lot of the girls were glaring like me as if I had no right to kiss my own boyfriend. On the other hand a bunch of guys were winking at me and giving Edward congratulatory slaps on the back when we walked down the hallways together. He thought it was funny until he noticed the guys staring at me as we walked by. Apparently the fight with Edward also boosted Jacob's popularity because at lunch he was surrounded by a group of fawning girls. He looked over at me the entire time laughing and flirting with all the girls as if it was supposed to have some sort of an affect on me.

Edward noticed me glancing over there a couple time so he pulled me closer to him and leaned down to whisper in my ear, "you jealous?"

"Of what?" I replied innocently.

"Jacob's new groupies?" he asked lightly running his lips down my jaw and kissing my neck.

I giggled because I knew that he was only doing it to make Jacob mad. I loved that he knew that I wasn't necessarily jealous of Jacob's fan girls, but I was bothered that he was trying to rub it in my face. "Nope."

"Good you shouldn't be. You are easily ten times more beautiful than any of those girls."

"You have to say that, you're my boyfriend." I said turning my back in Jacob's direction and faced Edward on the bench at the lunch table.

"Yeah you're right," he said laughing and I smacked his arm before turning back to my food. At least I felt better and I could ignore Jacob for the rest of lunch now.

"If one more guy asks me for your number one more time I'm going to disown you," Alice told me as she sat down with her food.

"You're joking right?" I asked stuck between a laugh and a grimace. "They aren't really asking you for my number, right?"

"I wish I was," she said sympathetically eyeing Edward.

"But I already have a boyfriend," I said lacing my fingers through Edwards and checking his expression to see how mad he was about this.

"Yeah especially after that little show you put on yesterday Bella," Emmett chuckled as he and Rose sat down across from us.

"Shut up Emmett," I said aiming a kick at him under the table.

Edward didn't seem to be bothered by what Alice had just told us seeing as how he was joining Emmett in teasing me about yesterday. He did leave lunch early saying he had some paper he had to finish and I offered to go with him but he told me I would distract him and he would meet up with me after school. It made me wonder if he was a little bothered by Alice's comment earlier. Jacob made his way over to our table just as I was getting ready to follow Edward despite him telling me to stay at lunch. Emmett and Jasper tensed up as he approached and I could sense Alice glaring at him.

"Hey Bells," he said and for a second I thought he was going to keep walking but he stopped in front of me. I moved to walk towards the exit after Edward but he walked around me and blocked the exit.

"Get out of the way Jacob," Emmett said threateningly.

"Whoa there, don't hurt yourself big boy I just want to have a friendly conversation with our friend Bella here," Jacob said holding his hands up in surrender but still smirking.

"I'm starting to wonder whether or not you listen to a word I say Jake," I said coldly.

"I'm a very good listener Bells that's why I came to warn you about tonight because I know earlier you told me to leave you alone."

"What are you talking about?" I snapped.

"Charlie invited Billy and I to dinner, which means that I'll be at your house, which means we'll probably be around each other. I suppose that will conflict with the whole 'leave me alone' thing." he grinned.

"Don't worry about me, I have plans tonight. Have fun at dinner, I won't be seeing you there," I said and tried to move around him.

"What kind of plans?"

Alice stood up and stood between Jacob and I. She looked pretty funny standing there looking like a very angry midget next to his size. "It's not your concern, leave. Now."

He laughed but he still turned and walked away from us, after blowing me a kiss. I sat down, forgetting about my plan to find Edward and just finished out lunch with my friends before I had to get to my next class.

**EPOV**

I was in the library using one of their computers lining the back wall. It was pretty much deserted in there, I mean who wants to sit in the library during lunch when they could be out socializing with their friends for the miniscule time we have to eat. I was going through my e-mails for the advice column getting a jump on the next week because I was sick of worrying that Alice would walk in on me and notice that I was writing the advice column and tell Bella. Who knew how loyal she would be to her brother when it was her best friend's feelings on the line. I was writing my reply to some girl complaining about her parents who won't let her have a boyfriend even though she has a secret one that she can hardly ever see when I heard a rustle behind me. I turned around quickly and saw Jacob holding a book which is already sketchy seeing as how he isn't that interested in literature, but the book was also upside-down so I knew he had been reading over my shoulder.

"Do you have a problem Black?" I asked getting worried now that he was going to run and tell Bella.

"With you?" he said chuckling, "Where have you been the last few years Masen? Of course I have a problem, I have a lot of problems with you, one of which being that you do not deserve Bella."

"Neither do you," I fired back.

"True, but after I tell her that you're the jerk giving out advice in the school newspaper she won't want to be with you anymore, then all I have to do is offer a shoulder to cry on and before you know it we will be dating."

"What makes you think she doesn't already know?" I asked trying not to show the worry on my face.

"I know you Masen, you are just too stupid to learn from your mistakes," he smirked. I clenched my fist, trying to refrain myself from getting into another fight with him. I did not need Bella breaking up with me because I got into another fight. At least I can enjoy being happy with her today until Jacob exposes my secret.

"Yeah well don't be surprised when you tell her and she laughs in your face because she does know about it already," I said still bluffing.

"Ok then you won't mind if I just text her right now," he said pulling out his phone.

"You know," I said trying to stall, "it's funny that the only way you can get Bella to even talk to you right now is by telling her that her boyfriend is lying to her. It's pathetic really. I thought you were Mr. Irresistible, getting any girl you want with the snap of your fingers."

"Well we both know Bella is a little more stubborn than other girls," he replied but he shut his phone and put it back into his pocket. "I can still get Bella whether I tell her about you or not. Just know that your secret could accidentally slip out at any time and one way or another I will be with Bella, even if I have to play dirty."

"What makes you think I won't just go and tell her now if she doesn't already know about it that is," I asked.

"Oh you won't," he said confidently.

"What makes you so sure?"

"Like I said Masen, you don't learn from your mistakes," he said and walked away without another word.

I pulled out my phone and texted Bella. I needed to make sure Jacob didn't tell her without actually letting her know what he's going to tell her and I needed to see her tonight so I could tell her.

**Edward: I miss you **

**Bella: You should have stayed with us at lunch then **

**Edward: Sorry I needed to do something so I would be free to hang out tonight**

**Bella: I didn't realize we had plans **

**Edward: Cabin. 6:00. We never did finish our talk**

**Bella: I'm supposed to spend the night with Alice and Rose **

**Edward: **

**Bella: Ok but only for an hour**

**Edward: Whatever you say**

**BPOV**

"Hey Bella can you get the door?" Charlie yelled from the kitchen as I was walking down the stairs.

"Hello Bella," Billy said when I opened the door. I moved aside to let them in and then went to the kitchen to say bye to Charlie.

"I thought you had plans tonight Bella," Jacob said following me.

"I'm leaving now," I told Charlie grabbing my purse from the kitchen table. I turned to Billy, purposefully ignoring Jacob, "Bye Billy, have a good night."

"Have fun with Alice and Rose," Charlie called after me.

"Oh you're having a sleepover with 'Alice and Rosalie'" Jacob said putting air quotes around their names.

"What does this mean?" Charlie asked copying Jacob's hand motion.

"Nothing Da-"

"You're lucky Charlie thinks you're his innocent little girl Bella," Jacob interrupted while I glared at him.

"Are you going to stay the night with Edward Bella?" Charlie asked.

"No, I'm going to be at Rose's house. I won't even be in the same house as Edward let alone the same bed."

"Uh huh, just know I will find out if you're really at Rosalies," Charlie said looking suspicious. I gave Jacob one last hateful look and then escaped out the front door before I was forced to stay at the house.

I parked my car at Edwards and started walking to the cabin assuming he was probably already there. When I was a few feet away from the front door I was surprised to smell dinner being made. I opened the door and found Edward putting food on the small table that we have never sat at before.

"Ok what did you do?" I asked him.

"What do you mean?" he asked confused.

"Well you made dinner for me so that must mean you did something wrong you're trying to suck up to me," I teased.

"I can't make dinner for my girlfriend?" he asked innocently but he sounded a little panicked at the same time.

"Of course you can I was only joking," I said putting my hands around his neck as he grabbed my hips. "It smells great."

"I do have a confession though," he said looking guilty.

"And what's that?"

"I didn't make the food, my mom did, I just carried it over here."

I laughed, "well I'll remember to tell Esme that she is a fine cook then."

"Hey I did help a little," he pouted.

"Uh huh sure," I smiled.

"I tasted the food, that's helping."

"Of course it is babe, good job," I laughed.

"Get over here and eat this food before I take it away for hurting my feelings," he teased, pulling out a chair for me.

We talked and ate the amazing homemade lasagna that Esme made for us, and everything would have been perfect if Edward wasn't acting so strange. He seemed really worried about something but every time I mentioned it he would play it off and switch subjects. I helped him clean up our dishes and when he wasn't looking I splashed some water on him. I was worried he wasn't in the mood to mess around and he was just going to get mad at me for getting him wet but then he playfully grabbed me and held me there while he got me completely soaked as I squirmed trying to get away. Once he let me go I turned towards him and gave him a devious smile before I grabbed him and gave him a giant hug getting him all wet as well. I tried to pull away but he held me there, staring down at me like he had something to say but he couldn't figure out how to start. My phone started to go off in the living room where I left my purse and I moved to grab it but he held me there.

"Just ignore it."

"What if it's my dad checking up on me?" I said moving away again and this time he let me go get my phone. I picked it up checking the caller ID but it wasn't my dad, it was Alice. "Hello?"

"Bella where are you? You said you'd be here at 7:30."

"Sorry Alice I'm still with Edward," I said as he walked into the room and plopped down on the couch.

"Tell him that you already see enough of each other so now it's my turn to hang out with you for a change," she replied.

"I'll be there soon, I promise," I said and then hung up before she could say anything else and turned to grab my bag. "I'd better get going."

"Alice can wait," he said grabbing my bag from my hands and setting it back on the floor. My phone beeped and I opened it to check the text message but he shut my phone before I could text back. "Alice will be fine for another half hour."

"It wasn't Alice," I said as he pocketed my phone but then pulled it right back out and read the text I just got from Jacob. His face darkened and then he put the phone in his pocket again. Before he could say anything else I started to explain, "Jake told my dad that I was really spending the night with you and not Alice and Rose. That text doesn't mean anything he's just messing with me again because he's mad I've been ignoring him."

"I need to tell you something," he said abruptly.

"Ok but make it quick," I replied.

"Bella this is already hard enough without you putting more pressure on me," he said running his fingers through his hair in frustration.

"Is this the thing that's been bothering you all night?"

"No, well yes."

"If this is about Jacob I really do not want to hear it right now," I said putting my arms around his waist and laying my head on his chest. "We just got over fighting, I don't want to hear about Jacob for the rest of the night."

He paused and I looked up at him to see what was wrong and he placed his lips on mine and pulled me closer. "Go have fun with Alice and Rose," he said letting me go and giving me a small smile.

"What about the thing you wanted to tell me?"

"Don't worry about it, it's not that important. We can talk about it later," he said grabbing my bag and leading me out the door.

"Are you sure?" I asked a little guilty for saying I didn't want to hear his concerns about Jacob. I want him to be able to tell me anything and it wasn't fair for me to tell him I didn't want to hear it.

"Yes I'm sure."

We walked through the woods not talking about anything in particular, just talking. I think Edward was trying to take my mind off of what he wanted to say in the cabin. When we reached my car he stopped me and pulled me in for another kiss.

"We'll probably see you later tonight if that's alright," he said. "Em and Jazz wanted to go over to Rose's because her parents are going to be out late at some party."

"Of course," I smiled, "I want to see you."

"See you later tonight then."

I drove away feeling more and more guilty for not hearing what Edward wanted to say. I was thinking about getting it out of him later tonight but it was already hard enough for him to tell me so I don't know if he'd be able to tell me in front of our friends. I just hope this weirdness between us wasn't going to last very long.

**EPOV**

I pulled Bella's phone out of my pocket once I knew she was out of sight. I was surprised she didn't realize I still had it but at the same time I was hoping she wouldn't. I pulled the phone out and re-read the text message that Jacob had sent her earlier.

**Jacob: You shouldn't trust Edward, he has a lot of dirty little secrets **

I know what he was hinting to but I was grateful Bella didn't know and that he hasn't told her anything yet. I knew what I was about to do was wrong but it didn't stop me from hitting reply and typing out a response.

**Bella: Edward doesn't hide anything from me. **

**Jacob: Then what I'm about to tell you might come as a shock. Maybe I shouldn't tell you, at least not yet. You'll find out soon enough, whether it's from me or him. **

**Bella: Just tell me what you want to say Jake this is getting ridiculous.**

**Jacob: Fine, don't say I didn't warn you… Edward hasn't told you this, but he is the guy who writes the advice column for the school newspaper. You know, the one who's a jerk to everyone who writes in? I wonder what he would say about your relationship problems :D**

**Bella: You really think I didn't already know that? Well I did and for your information he's writing to entertain people, he's not actually writing what he thinks.**

**Jacob: Whatever, believe what you want but don't come crying to me when he shows his true feelings.**

**Bella: Don't worry I won't. Good night Jacob. **

I deleted all the messages between Jacob and I except for that first one because I knew that she would find that a little suspicious. I fully intended to give her the phone back tonight, but I needed to make sure she didn't respond to Jacob's text because then he'll know it wasn't her talking before. I realize if Bella finds out about this I'll be in even more trouble than I would if she simply found out from Jacob that I wrote the advice column. I'm relying on the fact that she is ignoring him right now because of our fight and since she's so stubborn I know it will last a while. I put the phone into my pocket, feeling a weight lifted off my shoulders. Maybe I could really pull this off without her finding out. If only life were that easy.

**A/N: Loved it? Hated it? Let me know!**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Finally here's another chapter! Enjoy :)**

Don't Ask CH 10

**BPOV**

I finally made it to Rosalie's house and before I could even get out of my car, Alice came bursting out the front door like a madwoman and thrust a phone at me. With a confused look on my face I took the phone and put it up to my ear, "Hello?"

"Bella," Charlie said letting out his breath as if he had been holding it in, "I guess you were telling the truth."

"Yeah, I guess I was," I said in annoyance as if he had offended me by suggesting otherwise.

"I'm sorry Bells," he sighed, "it's just I don't really know how I'm supposed deal with my daughter having a boyfriend, you know I don't like to get involved in things but I feel like I should be protecting you."

"Protecting me from what dad? He's a boy not a criminal," I laughed while Alice looked at me like my conversation was the craziest thing in the world.

He laughed, "I know, I know. I don't want this to sound too cheesy but I guess I just want to protect you from getting your heart broken."

I sighed, "Dad nothing bad is going to happen. People date all the time and yes sometimes hearts are broken but it's part of life, I'll live through it I promise." Who knew Charlie could be so sensitive?

"Yeah alright," he said and I could tell how uncomfortable he was which was kind of a good thing seeing as how I knew he would want to get off the phone as soon as possible now.

"Now that we've had our little heart to heart conversation can I get back to hanging out with my friends?" I asked trying to spare him the awkwardness of having to find a way to hang up the phone.

"Yeah sure, have fun I'll see you tomorrow," he replied quickly and then I heard the click meaning he'd hung up the phone.

"What was that about?" Alice asked as I handed her the phone and went to get my bag from the trunk of my car.

"Nothing, Jacob just made Charlie think that I was spending the night with Edward because he likes to cause problems. Nothing new right?"

"Right… Well Rose and I are not happy with you right now missy." She said crossing her arms and standing in my way.

"Alice I'm sorry. Edward had to tell me something really important and it seemed to be bothering him so I had to see him. You have me for the rest of the night I promise."

She sighed and moved out of my way so we could get into the house, "What did he need to tell you then?"

"I don't know, we never got to it. I kind of told him that if it was about Jacob that I didn't want to hear it and he just dropped it after that. I'm sure he will tell me eventually but I just did not want to fight over Jacob anymore. It's ridiculous how one person who is not even a big part of either of our lives has such an influence on our relationship."

"Well you kind of let him," she said and I opened my mouth in indignation and she waved her hand dismissing whatever I was about to say. "Bella I'm not saying that you go out of your way to have Jacob mess up your relationship, but I am saying that you let him bother you and that messes with your relationship."

"It's not like I can completely get rid of him Alice, we go to the same school and our dads are friends," I snapped. It was so unfair of her to blame this on me, I mean how is any of it my fault? I can't control people, trust me if I could then the world would be a lot different.

"I know, all I'm saying is don't let him bother you, you and Edward just need to focus on yourselves not Jacob," she said officially ending the conversation.

I was still a little annoyed about what Alice said but once we got inside and I put my stuff in Rosalie's room we started goofing off and I was once again in a good mood, especially once Rosalie reminded me that the boys were coming over later.

"Hey Bella can you text Edward and see when they are planning on getting their butts over here?" Rosalie asked while she was getting on her computer to look up the number for a pizza place.

"Why do I have to do it?" I mock whined and started reaching for my cell phone.

"Because we know it will take Edward all of two seconds to respond to you, whereas our boyfriends are not as whipped as yours so they will wait the designated one minute before replying so they can feel like big strong men," Alice laughed and Rosalie and I joined her.

"Well you guys are out of luck because I can't find my phone," I said trying to think of the last time I had it.

"Well when did you use it last?" Alice asked helping me look all over the living room where we were sitting for the last two hours.

"Last time I used it was when you called me when I was with Edward," I sighed in frustration, "I really hope I didn't leave it at the cabin."

"Here you can use my phone to call yours, maybe we'll hear or feel it vibrate," Alice suggested and then she started feeling around in the couch cushions again. "Gross Rosalie you have like sticky wrappers down here."

"Yeah I know, my mom doesn't like my dad and I to know that she eats candy bars so she tries to hide them," she snickered.

I dialed my number into Alice's phone and we all got silent as we listened for it but after two rings, to my surprise, someone answered.

"Hey Alice what's up?"

"This isn't Alice and what are you doing with my phone Edward?" I asked, relieved to know that my phone wasn't completely lost.

"Oh hey Bella, you left it in my pocket and I forgot to give it back to you."

"It's fine, when are you guys going to be here?"

"We're on our way right now, Em was taking forever to get ready. He's such a princess," he laughed and I heard Emmett yell something and then a thump and then all the boys were arguing with each other so I just hung up the phone shaking my head at how stupid boys are.

"They'll be here soon," I told Rose who shushed me because she was on the phone ordering pizza. I handed Alice back her phone and told her that Edward had mine so she could stop looking for it. We sat down on the couch flipping through TV channels waiting for the boys to get there and as the minutes dragged on we were starting to get annoyed.

"Why aren't they here yet? Bella didn't you say they were on their way here?" Rosalie accused me as if it was all my fault they still weren't here.

"That's what Edward told me," I said shrugging. It's not like we're going to die without them Rose, I added to myself.

"Well Emmett only lives a couple minutes from here so they should have been here by now," she said and then the power went out. Rosalie and Alice screamed and I felt Alice grab me from behind and Rosalie jumped on top of both of us still screaming as if something were chasing her.

"Guys chill out," I said pushing Rose off of me and removing Alices skinny arms from around my neck. "Rosalie where are your flashlights?"

"How should I know?" she said in a panicked voice.

"You live here don't you?" I replied and then before she said anything else I felt my way into the kitchen and began opening drawers and feeling around in them. This would be a lot easier if I had my cellphone, I thought silently cursing Edward for not giving it back to me. At last I reached into a drawer and felt something that seemed like a flashlight and I pressed the button and a dim light came on. I turned the flashlight towards the living room where I saw Rose and Alice clinging onto each other for dear life. "Guys we need to go to the garage to check the power box."

"I'm not leaving this couch," Rosalie said and Alice nodded agreeing with her.

"Fine then, I'll go by myself," I said and turned towards the garage taking a deep breath to steady myself. I wasn't actually scared but Alice and Rosalie were making me nervous because they were nervous. I guess it didn't help that the rain was pounding outside and the noise was becoming deafening. It's funny how we didn't notice that before.

"Bella wait," Alice said still huddled on the couch with Rosalie, "have you ever seen a scary movie? The person who goes off by themselves always ends up dying, we need to stick together."

"Well I'm going to go turn on the lights, if you guys don't want to come with me then fine I can do it myself," I said getting even more frustrated now that Alice got me thinking about murderers lurking somewhere in the dark garage where all the power tools, including the chainsaws, were located. I felt someone grab my arm and I let out a shriek and whipped around about to strike whoever it was with the flashlight.

"Sorry," Alice said her eyes wide with fear as she was digging her nails into my arm. I could faintly see Rosalie behind her and as a group we all walked to the garage together me holding the flashlight in front of us.

"Ouch!" Rosalie said as she hit her leg on the side of a table and Alice and I simultaneously shushed her. We slowly made our way to the garage door and as it opened it made a loud creaking noise and we all held our breath as if adding to the noise the door was making would mean life or death for us. I hit the light switch in the garage as if it would magically turn on but nothing happened so we made our way into the garage staying as close to the wall as we could and trying not to make any noise while still moving towards the power box that was in the back left corner of the garage. We heard a big crash come from outside followed by a lightning strike and Rosalie screamed and jumped into a trashcan that fell over along with everything that was inside of it. I rolled my eyes and continued to make my way to the power box, I was done trying to be quiet and careful this whole thing was ridiculous. We were in the middle of a rainstorm it isn't that shocking that the power went out. I made it to the power box and shined the flashlight on the switches and flipped the main switch to the on position and the lights all came back on inside the house. The garage was still dark and we started carefully making our way to the door when someone grabbed me from behind and I screamed. Without looking back at me Rosalie and Alice screamed and started running for the door. I tried kicking the person holding me but they seemed to be ready for it and dodged all my attacks.

"Bella stop, it's me," he whispered in my ear and then let me go and I turned around and punched him hard in the arm.

"That was so not funny," I yelled at him and he was laughing so hard that he started gasping for breath.

"Edward come on we have to go get Rose and Alice before they call the cops," Jasper chuckled as he and red-faced Emmett came out of the shadows. Emmett could not stop laughing I thought he was going to drop down to the floor and start rolling around. Emmett and Jasper went into the house and Edward and I followed them.

"You aren't really mad at me are you?" he asked reaching for my hand.

I looked up at him and he had a smirk on his face but I could see in his eyes that he was really concerned about whether or not he pissed me off. "I'll let you know when my hands stop shaking," I said but I still let him grab my hand and I leaned against him as we followed Jazz and Em to Rosalie's room where Alice and Rose were hiding. As one last joke Em burst into the room throwing the door open so hard that the bang was heard throughout the house. Rosalie and Alice screamed their loudest scream yet and I heard a thump as if one of them fell off the bed.

I chuckled now that I wasn't part of the joke it was kind of funny, especially because looking back at Rosalie and Alice's reactions before I knew it was the boys messing with us, I bet their reactions to Emmett bursting into the room were hilarious. It just occurred to me that I still haven't gotten my phone back from Edward so before I forgot again. I turned to Edward holding out my hand expectantly.

"Yes?" He asked looking at me innocently.

"Cough it up," I said wiggling my fingers and raising my eyebrows at him.

"What are you talking about?" he smirked down at me.

"Fine I'll get it myself," I said reaching into his pocket and pulling out my phone before he had time to react. I flipped it open but there were no missed calls or texts from anyone so I put it in my pocket and walked into Rosalie's room where Emmett and Jasper were being forced to apologize by their girlfriends. Emmett no longer looked like he was going to die laughing; now he looked like he was going to die because of the way Rosalie was glaring at him.

"Not so funny anymore is it Emmett?" I teased and he glared at me before returning to Rosalie and continuing to beg for her forgiveness. Alice forgave Jazz quickly but I knew that Rose would make Emmett suffer for most of the night before she let him off the hook.

"Em go get the door, the pizza's here," Rosalie ordered when we heard the buzz of the doorbell. The rest of us followed him down the stairs and filed into the kitchen while Emmett went to the door and paid for the pizza.

I plopped down in a chair at the table next to Alice while Rosalie shuffled around the kitchen pulling paper plates and plastic cups out of the cupboards and setting them on the table while Emmett walked in and set the pizza in the center. He smiled up at Rosalie as if looking for approval because he had done what she asked but she just flipped her hair in his face and walked around the table and sat down next to Alice. Her face told Emmett he was not welcome to sit next to her so he sat down next to me sulking, not looking anyone in the face. It really was sad to see how in love Emmett was with Rosalie while she seemed like she could care less about him. Don't get me wrong I knew how much she cared about him and that the way she acted towards him sometimes, like not showing her true feelings, was her way of protecting herself but it just sucked seeing how much Emmett felt like he had to prove himself to her all the time and walk on eggshells to please her. Rosalie had been hurt by a lot of guys before so I can understand why she's not so keen on showing her emotions and letting it on that she loves Emmett as much as she does, because the more you put yourself out there the more it hurts in the end if things don't end up working out. I don't see how Emmett and Rosalie would ever break up because they have been together for what seems like forever, but you never know. It's not like you go into a relationship thinking that one day you are going to break up, at least I hope not. I wonder if Edward thinks we'll ever break up, or if he's thought about us getting married one day and having a family together and growing old together, but then again he's a boy and boys don't think about stuff like that. They don't want to be tied down to one girl and I think that's where all the problems start. Like why girls always think that their boyfriends are cheating on them or planning on leaving them for another girl or just feel really insecure in their relationship. I guess not all girls think that way, maybe it's just me. Rosalie certainly doesn't act like she's worried about it, neither does Alice for that matter. I must have been in my own little world for too long because I felt Edward touch my arm and I realized everyone was looking at me as if waiting for a response for a question I didn't hear.

"Are you ok?" Edward whispered to me as everyone else went back to talking amongst themselves.

"Yeah. I'm fine," I lied. Now that I had literally worked myself up over nothing thinking that Edward had some other girl lined up and wasn't expected to stay with me forever I was silently freaking out.

"Ok," he said dropping it even though I saw in his eyes that he could tell I was keeping something from him. I wasn't going to turn into one of those girlfriends though. The type of girlfriend who is a jealous mess always wanting to know where he's going, who he's with, needing him to text me or call me or be with me every second of every day. In the end it would just ruin our relationship and make me go completely insane.

"Bella!" Alice shouted breaking me out of my thoughts once again.

"Sorry," I said shaking my head as if I could shake all my thoughts away.

"I think someone needs some sleep," Rosalie joked.

"No I'm fine," I said and then of course I had to yawn as if my body wanted to spite me and prove Rosalie right.

"We can go upstairs and lay down if you want to," Edward murmured to me but of course everyone still heard him and Emmett and Jasper started teasing me, as if anything will or has ever happened between Edward and I besides the occasional make-out session.

I was about to tell Edward no and say we could stay down here and hang out with our friends, but then Alice stood up and stretched saying she was ready for bed too looking at Jasper expectantly, waiting for him to say he was tired as well. Emmett looked over at Rosalie who shrugged and got up too walking to the stairs up to her room with Emmett following like a lost puppy. Rosalie's house was huge with at least four guest rooms because Rosalie was an only child so most of the bedrooms were left empty except for hers and her parents'. Alice and Jasper claimed one of the guest rooms while Edward led me into another. I went into the bathroom to change into my tank top and pajama bottoms while Edward stayed in the room and got dressed, or really just took off his shirt and pants since he just sleeps in his boxers. He was already laying in bed by the time I got back so I crawled under the covers next to him putting my head on his chest and my arm around his stomach. We laid like that for a few minutes, neither of us saying a word just enjoying each other's company, both of us lost in our thoughts. I thought he had fallen asleep and was just about to close my eyes to try to fall asleep also when he shifted his body so that he was on his side facing me.

"So what was bothering you earlier?" he asked and I knew it was stupid of me to think that he would just drop it and not try to talk to me about it later.

"Nothing," I lied looking anywhere but into his eyes.

"You're lying," he said putting a finger under my chin and lifting my face up so my eyes met his. "You're a really bad liar you know," he smiled but it didn't reach his eyes. He looked really worried but I couldn't think of a reason why he would be.

"It's stupid," I shrugged giving him a weak smile, "really it's not even worth talking about." My heart was racing. I didn't want to tell him the truth because I knew that it would just scare him away if I told him I was thinking about our future and whether or not we had one together. I didn't want to lie more and make up some other thing to tell him but if he was going to keep pushing I might have to. It'd be better to lie to him than to tell him the truth and freak him out.

"You don't have to tell me if you don't want to," he said but I could see he was hurt that I didn't want to talk to him about it. "I'm here if you do want to talk, though. And nothing that bothers you this much could be stupid."

I just nodded acknowledging that he said something, but I avoided eye contact again and just scooted closer to him burying my face in his chest. He put his arm around me but he seemed really tense and I could tell that he was bothered by the fact that I wouldn't talk to him about what was bothering me but it was for the best. He would forget about it by the morning and I'm sure I would too. After a while I felt him relax and heard his breathing deepen and I knew he had fallen asleep. I was still wide awake thoughts circling through my head. All night I tossed and turned and in the morning it felt like I hadn't slept at all. I still woke up optimistic that everything would be fine between Edward and I but it was too much to hope for and I knew it. Edward wasn't even lying next to me when I woke up and I just laid there by myself staring up at the ceiling hating myself and wishing that I could turn back time but secretly knowing that it wouldn't change anything.

"What is wrong with me?"


End file.
